Cuidando a Yukiko
by sofys
Summary: Yukiko es facil de describir es inteligente,tierna y a simple vista una niña perfecta. Pero claro, casi nadie sabe que debajo de esa actitud angelical hay una mente picara y siempre lista para salir airiosa de la situacion ¿cuan dificil puede ser criarla?
1. Locas

Cuidando a Yukiko:

Capitulo: "Locas"

No entiendo por que tengo que ir al trabajo con mis padres. Sera aburrido, además me dijeron que el proximo año recien podre hacer la prueba para entrar a la academia de shinigamis. Si me preguntan esto es una perdida de tiempo, ¡podría estar leyendo en casa!

-¿En verdad tengo que ir papi?- Dije mientras tiraba con suavidad el haori de mi papá para llamar su atención.

-Si Yukiko, solo tienes que ir, ademas podras jugar con tus primos- Me contesto mi papá y yo, insatisfecha, hice un mohin.

-Vamos, quizas hagas amigos- Me animo mi mamá.

-No quiero amigos, ¡quiero ir a casa!- respondí haciendo berrinche.

El primero de otoño era el día de traer a sus hijos al trabajo. Instituido por el Capitan Yamamoco, ups, Yamamoto. Bueno, ahora estamos llendo al sereitei. El tipo grandote abrió la puerta para que pasaramos, parece un monito como esos que me compro la tia Ran-chan cuando se escapo al mundo humano, digo, cuando fue a una mision importante al mundo humano, si, eso.

-Buenos días- Nos saludan _respetuosamente_ como dice papi.

-Hola- Contesto yo y de la nada, un monton de adolecentes loca se me vienen encima.-¡Mami!- grite y por instinto me escondi detrás de mi mamá.

-¡Que tierna, es timida!, ¡Que linda, sus ojos son hermosos, y su pelo es tan brillante!, ¡digna de ser hija de un capitan y una teniente!- Decian ellas.

-¡No soy timida, ustedes estan locas, dementes, tenienen que llevarlas a un loquero, digo, manicomio, o como se diga!- Digo mientras me libero de esas mujeres.

-Yukiko Hitsugaya- Me grito mi mamá.

Olvide que no debó decir todo lo que pienso por que muchas personas se enfadan y eso. Pero no lo puedo evitar, se me venian encima y querian pellizcar mis mejillas y duele mucho. La ultima vez los tube rojitos hasta el medio día. Mi mamá dice que me les diga que me duele algo para que me dejen en paz. Pero es mucho más rapido mandarlas a volar. Y mi papi esta de acuerdo con eso.

No pensaba disculparme con esas locas apreta mejillitas, ellas eran las que me habían lastimado, que se disculparan en un millon de años les pediria perdon, las maniacas son ellas no yo. Mi mamá me mira con sus ojos de "te metiste en un lio, pide perdon pero ya". Me cruzo de brazos y mi papá esboza una sonrisa. Él siempre dice que me parezco mucho a mamá cuando me enfado mucho.

-Lo lamento, no esta acostumbrada a tener a mucha gente alrededor- Se disculpo mi papi.

-Yo no me voy a disculpar, ustedes son las que se me vienes arriba- Mi mami me miro feo otra vez, mejor me callo.- Okis, per~dón- Me disculpe mirando hacía otro lado.

-Bueno, los niños son así.

-Y ustedes son tontas- Murmure y nadie me escucho.

Una vez que mi madre se desiso de las loquitas seguimos caminando, pero cuando las perdimos de vista mi mamita me hizo upa y me sento en su cinturita. Luego, acomodo con suavidad mi flequillo negro para verme bien mis, según ella, bonitos ojitos y después de ello, vino el sermon que yo ya esperaba.

-Yukiko, sabes perfectamente que cuando alguien haga algo que no te gusta debes decirselo bien y con respeto. Además de que no puedes ir insultando a todo el que te diga que eres tierna- Mamá parecía molesta, y yo, le envie unos ojitos de bebe culpable, aunque eso era lo ultimo que tenía, culpavilidad.

-Mami, perdon, no lo vuelvo a hacer, ¿me perdonas?- La carita de perrito de aparador no funciona con ella, o no siempre.

-No me pongas carita de yo no fui, y si, te perdono pero si lo vuelves a hacer...te quito tu Chappy color lila- Mis ojos debieron mostrar mi terror.

-¡El lila no, por favor no, el azul si quieres pero el lila no!- Suplique y mi padre parecía estar por sonreir, pero no, no llego la sonrisita.

Mi mamá se puso inflexible, si volvía a contestar mal, mi Chappy favorito se iria para siempre. Y no bromeo, mi mami puede ser cruel si quiere. Una vez me dijo que si volvía a tirar de la cola al gato tonto de la tia Yuzu me quitaria mi libro de chappy para colorear, y si, cumplio su amenaza. Pero luego vino super-pa y me devolvio mi cuadernito sin que mami se enterara.

Mire a mi papá y mi adorada mamita lazo un suspiro, allí estaba mi señal. Extendí mis brazos hacía papá y el me tomo entre los suyos y luego me sento en sus hombros, me encantaba que me cargara. Empeze a jugar con el pelo blanquito de papi, siempre huele rico. Por alguna extraña razón, de vez en cuando a la noche siento ruidos raros y a la mañana la piel de papi tiene el perfume de mamá. Yo creo que es por que duermen juntos, y los ruidos creo que son del perrito que tio Ichigo me ragalo hace mucho.

-¿Ya habra llegado Ichigo?- Pregunto mi mamá mientras acomodaba su pelo negro detrás de su oreja.

-Lo dudo Karin, teniendo a esos dos...- Contesto mi papá.

-Y luego te preguntas por que Rukia vive renegando.

Reí, estaban hablando de mis primitos, los gemelos Takeshi y Kaito. Son muy molestos, una vez destruyeron el cuarto escuadron porque no querian ser vacunados. En cambio yo solo cerre los ojitos y me la pusieron, No dolio tanto, esos dos son unos exagerados, y pobre de Mikami, ella es quien tiene que hacer de niñera.

A lo lejos divise a mi tía Hinamori, quien traía de la mano a Mio, una pequeña que había encontrado en el Rukongai y a quien adopto, ella era muy amable. Aunque a simple vista se notaba que no era hija de verdad de mi tia Hinamori. Porque era rubita y de ojos miel. Pero en forma de ser eran las dos timidas.

Con suavidad jale del cuello del traje de papa y él me bajo una vez que miro a la tia Hinamori. Apenas mis piesitos tocaron el suelo comenze a correr hacía mitía y Mio. Saludé a mi amiga con un abrazote que creo que casi la dejo sin respiración y luego salude a la tia Hina, ella es muy buenita conmigo y no me tira de mis cachetes. Yo no tengo la culpa que sean rosaditos.

-Buenos días Shiro-chan, Karin- Saludo alegremente a mis papas la tia Hinamori.

-Hola, ¿Esperas a alguien?- Pregunto mi mamá.

-Si, Kuchiki-san dijo que la esperara.

Sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decia mi tia comenze a jugar com mi amiga favorita, Mio. Ella siempre estaba comigo y muchas veses cuando papa y mama se tenían que ir por culpa del capitan barbudo me dejan en casa de ella. Mio-chan es muy timida y solo juega comigo y con Shia, la hija de la capitana Yachiru, aunque no tengo idea de quien es el papi de ella. Pero no importa, Shia es algo molesta, bueno, muy pero muy molesta, pero aún asi la quiero, por que nose.

-Nosotros debemos irnos- Escuche decir a mi mami y junto con Mio protestamos.

-Alla hay dulces...- Soborno mi papá mientras me ponía en sus hombros otra vez.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡ustedes tienen que trabajar y yo que empacharme!- Dije y mi tia se rio.

Mientras caminabamos hacía la oficia de mis papas mucha gente se reunio a vernos, según mama era porque querían conocerme. Ni que fuera una super estrellas. Pero aún asi, detestaba con el alma que me llamaran "Yuki", me llamo Yu~ki~ko no estan dificil de aprendercelo. Pero ¿Yuki?, no me gustaba, mi nombre era más bonito. No se porque la tian Matsumto me dice que yo herede mi odio a los apodos de mi papá.

Todos mis pensamientos bonitos se desvanecieron cuando vi el cartelito que decía "10° escuadron". Sabía que debía bajarme y con eso, debía afrontarme a los estupidos subordinados de papa y mama. Y tal y como había predicho apenas y toque el suelo de madera las locas adolecentes se me tiraron encima y comenzaron a jugar con mi pelo y mis cachetitos.

-Hazlo por tu Chappy lila edicion especial- era lo que me repetia en la mente para no comenzar a insultar a aquellas locas.

------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -------------------

Fin del capitulo

Bien, aquí comenzando la historia que les prometi, perdon por estar tanto tiempo inactiva, culpen a mis padres. Ellos me llevaron a un lugar donde el internet es caro y donde no puedo escribir tranquila. Bueno, espero les guste la historia y espero sus comentarios. Los quiero mucho.

Sofys


	2. crayones

Cuidando a Yukiko

Capitulo: "Crayones"

Estaba al borde de gritar. Pero a pesar de eso, me contengo, mi Chappy lo vale. Nunca e comprendido por que mamá pone una cara graciosa cuando dibujo Chappy's en mi cuadernito. A mi me parecen bonitos. Pero como siempre, el adulto tiene la razón, aunque su respuesta sea "por que sí y ya".A mi eso no me parece una respuesta, para contestar hay que tener algo que defende rpor ejemplo; "no comas mucho chocolate, _porque _te va a doler el estomago luego".

-No puedo creer que solo tenga tres años- Le dijó a mi padre una Barbie pechugona, quiero decir, una rubia escultural, si eso.

-Aja- Contesta mi papi ignorandola mientras llena algunos papeles.

-Y si necesitan niñera, soy _muy_ buena con los niños- Dijo el intento de mujer, por no demigrar el termino.

-¿Por qué contratarte a ti?, yo terminaria cuidandome sola y tu viendo telenovelas, así que deja de coquetear con mi papi y vete a pasear- pense, pero no lo dije por mi Chappy.

A mi alrededor estaban chicas que una a una empezaron a alejarse de mi. De a poco comenzaron a dejarme tranquila, cuando al fin estuve sola. Hasta esas locas debían hartarse. Lanzé un suspiro vi como mi madre, sutilmente, mandaba a volar a esa barbie pehcugona, perdon, rubia esculural, o como sea. Mi mami era como una heroína, ella mandaba a pasear _educadamente_ a esas mujeres para que no dieran vueltas cerca de papa, creo que se dice _revolotear_ o algo así.

-¿Celosa?- Pregunta mi papá, y yo no entiendo.

-Para nada, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?¿Y de ese intento de...?- Mi mamá me mira antes de terminar la oración- De esa rubía ...poco integra?- Detesto que mis padres usen palabras que no comprendo.

Por esa razón siempre traía ese lindo librito qu eme ayudaba a estender lo que mis papas dicen. Corrí hasta el sillón mientras papa y mama bromeaban. Tomé mi mochilita y saque el mejor libro que hallan inventado hasta ahora después de los libros para colorear de Chappy. "Diccionario enciclopedico", leo la tapa del librote. Aprendí a leer hace un par de meses, mamá se sorprendio cuando se dio cuenta de que ya leia. Y papa se extraño de que aprendiera sola, sin ayuda de nadie, pero era realmente facil.

Abri el diccionario y comenze a buscar, como aún no se me el abecedario lo tuve que cantar para encontrar el orden. Si, se leer pero no se me el orden de las letras de memoria. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iban ordenadas?. "A, be, ce, de, e, efe, ge..." mis papas me miran y mami sonrie y si hacerca a mi. Juntas hacemos un pequeño coro. En fin, la letra "i" de "integra" era la novena letra del alfabeto.

-Intregridad- lei- "un atributo de la persona, como ente dotado de dignidad por el solo hecho de serlo, esto es, como sujeto moral, fin en sí mismo, investido de la capacidad para decidir responsablemente sobre el propio comportamiento"- no había comprendido, haci que ladee la cabeza en signo de eso mismo- No entendí- confese .

-A ver...una persona es integra cuando esta...completa, puede decirdir por si mismo y diferencia lo que esta bien de lo que esta mal...no se bien como explicartelo amor- Dijo mama mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-Entonces esa señora no es integra por que hace cosas que estan mal sabiendo que no estan bien...No entendi.

-Es complicado, pero si, basicamente es algo así- Dijo papá mientras despegaba por un momento la vista de su trabajo.

Mamá me beso el pelo y también se fue a trabajar,esto es tan aburrido. De mi mochila tome mi librito para colorear y lo abri sobre el sofa, iba a pintar mis Chappy´s. Pero cuando quería sacar mis crayones no estaban. Los había olvidado en casa. No sabía bien que hacer, así que me dedique a buscar mis colores. Silenciosamente y sin que papa o mama se dieran cuenta, sali del lugar. Pero no sabía cuan grande podía ser el sereitei.

Camine un poco más y me adentre en una oficina. Sin olvidar mi mision, entre al cuarto y me dirigi a unos estantes donde habian lapiceras y eso, así que busque allí crayones, pero no habían. No iba a rendirme, sali del cuarto y comenzé a caminar otra vez, todos me miraban con caras de idiotas, era una niña no un juguete. A cada cuarto por el que pasaba, entraba y buscaba crayones, ¡en algún lugar del sereitei dbeía haber un misuble color!

En un momento atraveze el noveno escuadron, su capitan estaba alli, yo solo pase, busque crayones, como no había volvi a salir tan rapido como había entrado. No me inportaba que pensaran los demás. Me llamaban la flor blanca, creo que es porque según muchos son intocable, y no se bien a que se refieren

En poco tiempo ya había atravezado todos los cuartos del noveno escuadron, soy muy rapida. En unos minutos ya estaba en el octavo escuadron y sí, allí tampoco había un solo crayoncito.

Empezé a desesperarme y bueno, trate de pensar que haría papi en una situación así. Creo que él daría media vuelta, volvería a donde me dejaron y pediria crayones como se debe. Pero cuando estaba por hacer eso, me di cuanta de algo muy importante, ¡no tenía la más minima idea de cómo regresar!

-Oh, oh- Murmure tratando de encontrar alguna seña en especial.

Tendría que haber dejado un rastro, pero como soy así de idiota, digo, de tonula, si eso, no lo hice. Traté de tranquilizarme a mi misma. Despues de todo, el sereitei no es tan grande. O, vamos a quien trato de engañar, el sereitei es inmenzo, grandote, y todo adjetivo parecido a esos dos. En un intento de poder hubixarme, trate de subirme al techo, pero mis pequeñas piernas no podían lo que mi mente si. Lanzé un suspiro, y sin preguntar entre a un cuarto que tenía e frente. Apenas entre divise unos bancos grandes, y aparentemente pesados.

Tome aire y me dedique a scar para afuera esos bancotes. Puse toda mi fuerza, que no era mucha, en acomodar los asientos. Pero tenía que admitir que eran demaciado pesados para mis pequeños brazitos. Pues si no podía hacerlo con mi cuerpo, utilizaría mi ingenio. Bien, no había nada que me sirviera como palanca, así que necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarse engañar por una niñita de tres años. Tendría que usar lo que tenía a mano. En otras palbras, nada más que esos bancos.

Mire hacía arriba, tendría que sacarle provecho a mis encantos de niña y a la estupidez de las locas adolecentes hormonales. Y justo frente a mi, estaba mi _presa_. Tomé aire y saque mis dotes de actriz, si tuviera que vivir de ello,tendría mas dinero que papa. En cuestion de segundos, las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y los sollozos inundaron el pasillo, perfecto.

-Hola pequeñita, ¿qué sucede?

-Yo...quiero...subir...pero no ...puedo _solita_- Murmure entre mis bien fingidos sollozos y el chico de pelo negruzco cuyo nombre ni me moleste en preguntar me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-¿Quién te bajara si te subo ahora?, yo debo irme- Dijo mientras me miraba.

El chico tenía un buen punto. Pero como yo soy más rapida pronto pense en una excusa perfecta, que no solo lo haría subirme, si no, que me dejaría de hace rpreguntas y tan solo obedecería a la _ pequeña e indefensa florcita_.

-Mi...papá vendra pronto... él me bajara..., pero me retara...si se entera...de que tire mi pelotita sin querer...en el techo- Mi llanto estaba mejor que nunca, había mejorado.

-¿Quién es tu papá, florcita?- Me pregunto, tal y como lo había planeado.

-El capitan...Hitsugaya- Si, definitivamente esto iba bien, ¡y sin necesidad de utilizar los bancos!.

El chico se quedo estatico. El muchacho habría razonado como yo quería. Yo, una _idefensa niñita _le pedía algo tan simple como que me subiera al techo, y claro, si nome cumplía mi caprichito quizas mi _papito_ se enfadaba con él. Pero mi papá no era tan así, la cuestión es que el me la creyera, no que fuera verdad. Además papá si se enojaría si hubiera tirado una pelotita al techo, pero el nunca me subiría al techo. Pero como los shinigamis de ahora no son como mis tios o mis padresm no piensan bien las cosas, son...¿Patosos?

-Claro pequeñita- Accedio tal y como lo había planeado, yo nunca admitiría que me había perdido.

Cuando el tipo me subía, note que tenía unos crayones en el uniforme, y no cualquier paquete de crayones, ¡crayoncitos de conejitos! ¡lindos, tiernos y esponjosos conejitos!. Cuando el chico me sentó en el tejado y se sercioro de que yo no estuviera herida, deje mi llanto y puse mi carita de perrito de aparedor, esa que mamá resiste y papá adora

-Que bonitos crayones, yo perdi lo smios. Papa me dijo que si necesitaba comprar algo que usara esto- M,urmure mientras sacaba de mi kimono rosado un billete, según papa era suficiente para una merienda _decente_.

-Cariño, con eso compras como quince de estos- me dijó el tipo.

-Es también por lo de haberme subido al techo- Argumente, yo iba a tener esos crayones.

-Te los regalo, los había comprado para mi hija, pero me acabo de enterar que detesta los conejos, adíos pequeña- Me dijó el hombre mientras me entregaba los crayones y se iba.

Había obtenido mis colores sin pagar,me los habian regalado. Ahora debía ver la forma de volver al decimo escuadron, yo no iba a decir que me había perdido, por eeso no me sería posible montar un espectaculo. Una vez que hombre se fue, me pare y con agilidad comenzé a deslizarme por el tejado sin nahcer el más minimo ruido. Camine y camine hasta que ví a lo lejos el cartel que decía "10° escuadron", pero esta vez un sentimiento de tranquilidad fue el que me un brinquito y con la elasticidad felina, cai sin dolor o ruido alguno. Entonces escuche las voces de mis padres, rogue que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que había salido.

-Si yo no tengo a Yukiko, y tu no tienes a Yukiko...entonces- Comenzó mi mamá y la histería comenzo a notarse en su voz.

-¿Quién tiene a Yukiko?- Se preguntaron al unisono mis a lo que mis piernecitas daban y tarde demaciado en llegar a la puerta.

Uando atravezé la puerta, estaba perlada en sudor y mi pecho subia y bajaba mostrando lo agitada de mi respiración. Mi mamá mi miro con cara de "excusate antes de que se me suba el apellido a la cabeza". Y si, ahoa mi mente no funcionaba tan rapidamente como solía hacerlo.

-Yo, fui a buscar crayones, se los pedí prestados a Shia, si, a Shia- Le mostre a mi mama mis nuevos crayones.

-¿Y los crayones de Shia, son prestados no?- Yo asentí y mi mama sonrios de forma rara, _mala señal_- Entonces porque el paquete esta cerrado, son nuevos- Yo ya sabía lo que venía luego, mi nombre completo- ¡Anna Yukiko Hitsugaya!- Como odiaba mi primer nombre, quizas me lo pusieron para fastidiarme.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Me pregunto mi papa en su tono "excusate o dejare que tu madre te de un sermon", mi papa nunca me da sermones, solo me mira con desaprovación, y creanme, eso es suficiente para hacerme sentr la peor persona del mundo, detetso esa mirada aún más que los sermones de mamá.

-Me olvide los crayones en casa, así que slí a buscar colores, así que me perdí, y luego aparecio un señor que e regalo estos crayones...- decidi por mi propia voluntad ocultar lo del tejado- y bueno, ahora estoy aquí- También omiti lo deperderme, nadie nunca sabra que me perdí, nadie.

Alzé mi miraday los ojitos que papá adoraba adornaron mi cara y el, pronto me resguardo entre sus brazotes. Mamá me riraba con desaprovacion, pero su ceño poco a poco se fue ablandando hasta que desaparecio y una sonrisa diminuta aparecio en su rostro. Ella se acerco hasta nosotro y se paro justo en frente.

-Solo no vuelvas a desaparecer, no toda la gente es buena- Dijo mi mamá mientras acomodaba mi flequillo, todos dicen que mi mama se hablando desde que me tuvo a mi, y todos dicen que el haber experimentado la posibilidad de perderme lla hizo más maternal. Aunquee yo no entiendo lo que dicen, papé dice que me lo dira cuando sea mayor, ¡yo ya soy mayor!


	3. corridas

Cuidando a Yukiko:

Capitulo: corridas

Mi madre estaba renegando sobre los entrenamientos cuando a mi se me ocurrió la mejor de las ideas; si le demostraba a mi mama que podía correr más o menos que los shinigamis de la división, ella ya no estaría enfadada por lo de los crayones.

Me pare de mi lugar dejando mis crayones nuevitos y mis cuadernos para dibujar esparcidos en el piso y corrí a contemplar el entrenamiento que dentro de unos años llevaría a cabo.

Los shinigamis corrían sin la más minima gracia, parecían patos chuecos, no, eso sería insultar a los pobres patitos. Mi madre los miraba fulminantemente, conocía esa mirada. Mi madre solo la ponía cuando estaba conteniéndose para no insultar, aunque le costaba hacerlo. En parte era por mí, ella no deseaba que yo fuera mal hablada, pero de todas formas me conocía varios insultos y no todos por parte de mis padres.

-¡No sean niñas, Yukiko corre más y mejor que ustedes!- Bramo mi madre ya furiosa.

-Mañana será la revisión- Nos recordó mi padre sin despegar la vista de unos papeles.

-¿En verdad yo corro mejor?- Le pregunte a mi madre.

-Supongo.

Observe como mi mamá se daba vuelta y se iba, creo yo, a buscar agua debido a que el calor era insoportable. Me gire sobre mis pies y mire mi atuendo, un kimono que fácilmente arremangue y mis sandalias que eran innecesarias en aquel suave piso de tierra aplanada por los pasos de los agotados shinigamis.

Me quite mis cómodas sandalias y quede descalza, deje mi calzado a un lado y camine hasta la pista de entrenamiento, espere a que comenzaran otra vuelta y cuando todos, y digo todos, hasta el más lento, comencé a correr.

A pesar de que mis piernitas eran cortas y no alcanzaba a abarcar mucho con un par de zancadas, soy bastante perseverante, uno a uno, los fui rebasando, hasta quedar quinta, solo me pasaban tres chicos y una mujer, bueno, una chica de no más de quince años en apariencia, claro. Todos me miraban y comenzaron a murmurar cosas, aunque debido a su respiración dificultosa y entrecortada, no comprendía mucho.

Con mucho esfuerzo, y costándome tres vueltas completas a la pista que media como cuatrocientos metros, logre quedar segunda, solo un chico me pasaba. El hombre de no más de treinta y muchos tenía pelo negro y ojos azules, y estaba tan encaprichado como yo a ganar, y solo quedaba una vuelta.

Me dolían las piernas, pero más me dolería el orgullo si perdía, después de todo yo era una Hitsugaya, ¡no perdería ante un hombre con cara de idiota! Tome aire e intente superarlo, pero sus piernas eran más largas y el terreno se me había acabado, había perdido contra u n gran idiota.

-¡Yukiko!- Me grito mi padre mientras salía al campo de entrenamiento y se paraba al lado de mi madre, quien se acercaba furiosa.

Baje la cabeza y note como mis pies usualmente blancos, estaban sucios, no parecían míos. Levante la cabeza y observe que mi madre me clavaba la mirada, pero luego la desvío en un recorrido general por todos los shinigamis que estaban postrados en el suelo agotados y empapados en sudor, mientras yo solo estaba perlada en el.

-Son unos holgazanes- Empezó- Nos fuimos en una misión un par de meses y todos suben de peso, se descuidan y ¡oh!, ¡Les gana una niña de tres años!- concluyo

Mire al hombre que me había ganado, tenía una cara de triunfo que con alegría le rompería de un puñetazo. Aunque tengo la impresión que eso me dolería más a mí que a el tanque que hacía de shinigamis. El tipo rubio parecía orgulloso de si mismo.

-Y usted, Goshen- Llamo por el apellido a mi vencedor- ¿Se siente orgulloso de vencer a una niña?- Atacó.

-Yo…

-¿Usted?...Usted demostró que tal vez, quizás, de casualidad no anduvo de fiesta _todo_ e tiempo. ¡Eran tan solo diez vueltas! ¡Ustedes debían dar veinticinco a diario y no pueden ni con la mitad!

La furia de mi madre me espantaba, me imagine a mí dentro de unos años siendo reprendida de esa forma. Cuando entrase a algún escuadrón, no holgazaneare. Todos allí bajaban la cabeza y muchos cerraban los ojos en símbolo de arrepentimiento…o de temor.

-Nadie se ira sino hasta que termine de dar cien vueltas o sea, lo que tuvieron que correr en esos cuatro días. Y de castigo harán quinientas abdominales ¡Y no quiero ni una queja!- Bramo al final mi madre.

Todos, en un silencio obligado, siguieron con su entrenamiento, aún les faltaban ochenta vueltas a la cancha, eso era bastante. Multiplique; si cada vuelta son cuatrocientos metros, y son ochenta vueltas serían 32000 metro, y si cada kilómetro eran mil metros, entonces ellos correrían… ¡treinta y dos kilómetros!

-Y tu mi _querida e inocente_ niñita…- Me llamo mi madre- ¡Mírate, estas sucia, transpirada y por díos..!- Mi madre cambio su enfado por una leve sonrisa sin quitar su usual ceño fruncido- Pusiste en vergüenza a todo un escuadrón ganándoles en una carrera, esa es mi niña- Me sorprendió que me animara, mi madre era extraña

-¿Gracias?- Respondí no muy segura.

-Quien lo diría, una niña venció al escuadrón numero diez. Cuan bajo han caído los shinigamis- Dijo mi padre acomodándome en el sillón.

Mi padre estaba enfadado, y lo más raro era que no estaba enojado conmigo, aunque nunca se enoja del todo conmigo. Mi padre puede parecer a simple vista muy frío, pero de vez en cuando yt solo si te fijas bien, puedes ver que por dentro no es del todo así. Mi pa esta chapado a la antigua, bueno, esta embalsamado a la antigua, pero me quiere de una forma rara, pero lo hace al fin y al cabo.

Mi madre era una persona que se enojaba con facilidad, bastante arisca y que no es muy cariñosa. Pero, cuando se trata de mi, se que me quiere lo suficiente e incluso mas que para dar la vida por mi. Aunque me cuida demasiado, mejor dicho, me sobreprotege demasiado, lo hace por que tiene miedo a perderme, la razón de eso, no lo se.

-Mañana Será la revisión y ellos esta en el peor estado físico…- Murmuro mi madre para ella misma mientras me acomodaba mi kimono.

Más o menos entendía, la rescisión física se hacía una vez por año y era donde un especialista evaluaba el estado físico de los shinigamis. Eso me había dicho mi padre, claro, eso esta traducido, él me dijo literalmente "un idiota con titulo viene y hace correr a los shinigamis hasta que caen medio muertos" y no digo algunas cosas por que…bueno en ese momento mi padre estaba algo enfadado.

-¿Qué pasan si reprueban?- Pregunte.

-El barbudo les dará un sermón más largo que el de Rukia cuando queme la cena de navidad- Me contesto el tío Ichigo entrando por la puerta.

En respuesta a la comparación de mi tío su esposa lo golpeo, bastante fuerte, pero siendo el tío Ichigo, debía estar muy acostumbrado. Antes de que pudiera saludar mis familiares ya se estaban insultando y por poco se largaban a pelear en pleno escuadrón, pero mi padre intervino antes de que eso sucediera. Yo les deje los temas de adultos a los _infantiles adultos_ y a mis padres_ ancianamente adultos_, pero adultos al fin.

Me dedique a contar las vueltas de los shinigamis, algunos querían pasarse de listos acortando el recorrido, pero yo les hacía señas y de inmediato volvían al camino. Sabían perfectamente que si no habían las cosas bien, yo le avisaría a mi madre, no por ser mala, pero si no o hacía, la castigada sería yo.

-Yuky-chan- Me llamo mi tía Rukia y no le dije nada por el apodo porque siempre me regalaba Chappys.

-¿Qué pasa tiíta?- Le pregunte usando mi tono tierno.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros al escuadrón once, así juegas con Shia? Tenemos que entregar esto- Dijo mostrándome un alto de papeles.

Mire a mi padre en forma de una respuesta, la cual, aparentemente, fue un si. Luego mire a mi madre y ella también me dio su…su… "_¿consentimiento?" _no recuerdo como era la palabra, pero la cuestión es que dijo que sí.

-Bueno.

-Entonces vamos- Dijo mi tío mientras me ponía en sus hombros y yo revolvía su pelo rarito.

Salimos del escuadrón con cierta lentitud, y en el camino mis tíos se la pasaron peleando, bueno, si es que a eso se le puede llamar pelear. Era más bien como un juego, un muy extraño juego si me permiten opinar, era fácil, simplemente se insultaban y el que repetía el insulto perdía y preparaba la cena. Como dije, un _muy _extraño juego.

Termino perdiendo mi tía Rukia, en otras palabras, ni loca comería en casa de los tíos esta noche. Cuando estábamos llegando, pasaron mis primos, los gemelos, peleando con sus zampaktos, y destrozaban todo a su paso. Más que hijos de Ichigo Kurosaki, parecían hijos del anterior capitán de la undécima.

-¡Par de mocosos dejen de pelear, ahora!.

Mi tío Ichigo me bajo de sus hombros y me deposito entre los brazos de su esposa para perseguir y parar a sus hijos antes de que acabaran con toda la sociedad de almas. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de volver en mi misma, simplemente ese par habían nacido peleando por el espacio del vientre y ahora peleaban hasta por un lugar en la mesa…por eso yo quería una _hermanita._

_-_¿Tía Rukia?- le llame mientras ella murmuraba cosas que prefiero no decir.

-¿Qué pasa Yuky-chan?- Me contesto.

-¿Cómo nacen los bebes?- Mi tía paro en seco.

Hola.

Pido disculpas por la espera, pero recién ahora puedo escribir debido a que no tenía computadora y el Cyber esta carísimo. Además el tipo del ciber me mira rarito.

En serio lo lamento mucho, tratare de volver a mi rutina de actualizar día por medio, lo juro, tratare de cumplir, o sino, lo hare lo más pronto, lo lamento muchisimo!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero otros aunque no me los merezco, lo se.


	4. ¿como nacen los bebes?

Cuidando a Yukiko:

Capitulo: ¿Cómo nacen los bebes?

Mire a mi tía que se encontraba "_estática"_ en su lugar conmigo en brazos. Nunca antes había visto a mi tía tener una mirada tan confundida, como si mirase a la nada. Simplemente me daba gracia, pero si reía significaba que no tomaría mi pregunta en serio, y yo quería respuestas. Espere silenciosa mientras me arrullaba en su pecho, no era tan mullidito como el de mi madre, pero algo era.

-Eh…- Murmuro cuando mi tío regreso teniendo en cada brazo a uno de sus hijos colgados por el cuello de su reciente uniforme.

-Ya déjense de joder- Les grito mi tío Ichigo.

-Eh…yo…¡Ichigo te lo explicara!

Sin más mi ti prácticamente me lanzo al pecho de su esposo y me soltó, mi tío, tan rápido como un rayo, soltó a mis primos dejándolos caer al piso y me tomo a mí mientras insultaba mi tía. Mis primos aprovecharon el descuido y comenzaron, otra vez, a luchar sin razón aparentes.

-¿Qué carajo le pasa a la enana?- Pregunto al aire.

-Le pregunte algo y se congelo.

-¡Ja! La enana no puede ni responder la pregunta de una niña. A ver, ¿Qué le preguntaste?- Me dijo y yo sonreí, mi tío siempre me respondía.

-Solo "¿Cómo nacen los bebes?"- Dije inocentemente.

Mi tío Ichigo se puso blanco, pero blanco pálido. Si fuera posible habría pasado de zanahoria a tener el pelo tan blanco como mi papá. Observe a cara de susto del hermano de mi madre, era graciosa, no pude contener una risita tonta. Mi tía siempre me dice que es como una suave melodía, que mi risa es cantarina, tan suavecita como una balada de amor.

-Bueno…Eso no te lo puedo decir yo- Dijo esta vez tan rojo como un tomate.

Los adultos cambiaban muy rápido de color, paso de pálido a sonrojado en menos de tres segundos, a eso le llamaba velocidad. Mire extrañada a mi tío y le pedí con mi vocecita tierna que por favor me dijera, que yo quería saber. Por supuesto no le dije que era para saber por que no tenía una hermanita.

-Esto- Mi tío buscaba escapar pero no lo haría, yo no dejaría en paz a ningún adulto hasta que no me dijeran la verdad.

En ese momento la tía Hinamori pasó por nuestro lado acompañada por su hija. Mi amiga tenía su largo pelo rubio manchado con algo que parecía ser chocolate derretido. Preferí no preguntar la razón de que su pelo estuviera hecho un lío y que fuera semejante a un nido de pájaros, tal vez so demasiado honesta.

-¡Hinamori! – La llamo el tío zanahoria.

-Hola Ichigo, buenos días Yuky-chan- Odiaba que me llamaran así, peor era la tía Hinamori- Voy a lavarle el pelo- Dijo mirando a la niña rubia.

-¡Yo lo hare por ti, lleva a Yukiko con Shia!- Dijo mi tío y salio corriendo con mi amiga.

Mi tía me levanto en brazos y observo con sorpresa como su casi cuñado salía corriendo con su casi hija. Parpadee un par de veces aún absorta en mi mundo de fantasía. Ya me imaginaba a mi futura hermana, quería que tuviera pelo negrito como el mío y los ojitos negros de mi mama.

-Bueno, somos tu y yo Yuky- Me dijo mi casi tía y se encamino conmigo en brazos hasta el undécimo escuadrón.

-Tía, si te pregunto algo tu me responderás- Le dije a quien me cargaba.

-Si se la respuesta si.

-Seguro lo sabes, tienes a tu hija.- La pregunta es "¿Cómo nacen los bebes?"- Esta vez no paro, solo rió nerviosamente y giro su cabeza buscando un escape.

Y como mi suerte ese día era prácticamente nula pues me habían obligado a ir al sereitei, había olvidado mis crayones, tuve que darle vuelta a la sociedad de almas y engañar a alguien para conseguir los crayones. Luego fui vencida por un cabezón patas largas y nadie me quería responder una preguntita tan simple como de donde salen los niños. Y para completar el resumen, cuando consigo que mi tía este por responderme, no, tiene que pasar el intento de rubio Kira no se cuanto.

-Hola Hinamori- Le saluda, odio a ese hombre, siempre tratando de quitarme a _mi_ tía.

-Hola…eh, debo irme a ver a mi hija, ten llévala con la capitanía Yachiru- Dijo y salio corriendo dejándome en brazos de ese idiota.

No dejaría que el me cargase ni aunque no tuviera piernas, le mordi el brazo para queme soltara y caí cobre el piso tan sigilosa como un gatito. El hombre mi miro raro, el pretendí a agradarme cuando ere un ladrón de tías Hinamoris eso era inaceptable, nadie y menos alguien como el me la quitaría. Nadie.

-¿Qué te pasa…?

-Dejare que cumpla con lo que le pidió mi tía solo si me responde una pregunta- Fui directa.

-¿Cuál pregunta?- Dijo claramente interesado, rara vez mi tía le pedía algo.

-¿Cómo nacen los bebes?- El hombre me miro totalmente espantado, y miro como pasaba la capitana Yachiru por nuestro lado.

-Capitana, tenga- Dijo y huyo, que cobarde.

La mujer de largo pelo rosado me sonrío y me llevo cargada en su cintura hasta el escuadrón donde ella era capitanía, allí estaba Shia, mi dulce y molesta amiga. Su pelo liso estaba recogido en una coleta y su sonrisa, idéntica a la de su madre, se ensancho al verme, esto no sería del todo bueno.

-Tía, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Dije y molesta.

-Claro.

-¿Cómo nacen los bebes?- Me prepare para que se asustara y saliese huyendo, pero no paso nada de eso.

-Ah, eso- Dijo Shia sonriente.

-Cuando dos personas quieren tener un hijo…- Comenzó, pero yo Shia la interrumpió.

-No tiene que ser si o si un papa y una mama, solo un chico y una chica.- Su madre asintió.

-Bueno, cuando quieren tener un hijo se reúnen so-li-tos y bueno, se mezclan y listo, aunque a veces hay que intentarlo muchas veces- Dijo.

Mire a la capitanía, no había entendido del todo, bien, se reunían, bueno, mis padres viven juntos así que ya están reunidos. Lo de solitos bueno, me voy a dormir tempranito y lo de mezclarse…¿Mezclarse, como que mezclarse?

-¿Qué es mezclarse?- Pregunte y Shia estallo en risas.

-Shia, no te rías, Shiro-chan esta hecho a la antigua- Dijo y luego continuo- Mezclarse es cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen relaciones sexuales, pero como hoy quiero reírme, pregúntale a tu papá que son.

-Eh, bueno.

Decidí por mi propio bien preguntarle a mi papá. Bueno tengo tres años _físicamente _pero _mentalmente_ tengo alrededor de doce o trece años, aunque bueno, no tengo el vocabulario de una chica de trece años, la razón, solo tuve tres para aprender y eso que aprendí a leer a los dos y sola.

En fin, pasó el rato y pronto fue hora de almorzar, eso significaba que ya había terminado la tortura del "día de traer a los hijos" y yo volvía a casa. Mi madre apareció en la puerta medio minuto luego del aviso, ella me tomo en brazos, saludo a la capitanía Kusajishi tuteándola y luego nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, papá ya nos estaba esperando sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas, en otras palabras, como siempre. Mi mama me bajo y se fue a cocinar, teníamos dos horas. Decidí preguntarles ahora, no me gusta esperar una explicación siempre me han dicho que soy muy curiosa.

-Mamá, papá, ¿Qué son las _relaciones sexuales_?- Y mi padre casi se cae al piso, mi mama se quemo con la sartén.

-Eh…Yo…¡Tu papá te lo dirá!- Dijo mi madre apresurada.

-¿Yo? Si tan solo tiene tres años…

-Corrección: soy una pre-adolescente atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña de tres años.

-En eso tiene razón, tu sabes lo que es eso- Dijo mi madre más tranquila.

Yo no me esperaba lo que me iban a decir, esa era la primera vez que veía a mi padre rojo de pena. Y vaya que tenía motivos para parecer un adorno navideño. Creo que en parte yo ya sabía lo que me decían, o por lo menos ya lo suponía. Tal vez fue por eso que no quede traumada por la explicación.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…- como por ejemplo los ruidos nocturnos- ¿Ahora les puedo pedir un regalo de cumpleaños?

-Claro, aunque faltan como diez meses y no esta muy relacionado, pero bueno ¿Qué quieres Yukiko?

-Una _hermanita._


	5. tactica y decepcion

Cuidando a Yukiko

Capitulo: "Táctica y decepción"

No estaba pidiendo nada del otro mundo, tal y como lo había dicho mi papi "es inherente a la raza" eso significaba que todos lo hacían a cierta edad, claro. Además yo era la prueba vivita de que mis papas ya lo había hecho así que ni que les costara tanto. Era un simple pedido que no les costaría nada, y además lo pedí con suficiente anticipación…¿Era tanto pedir una hermana?

-Pero papi, el otro día escuche a la tía hinamori decir que cuando un niño crece sin un hermano se vuelve malcriado…¿Tu no quieres que yo sea malcriada verdad?- Le dije con un mohín.

-Yukiko, no puedes pedir esa clase de cosas…eso es…eh un…¿Tabú?- Mi mamá miro a mi papi e busca de la palabra.

Y allí estábamos otra vez, llevaba ya tres días tratando de convencer a mis papis de que me regalaran una hermanita, no era tanto pedir. Además estaban usando palabras que no comprendían, odio cuando se ponen a hablar en código..¿o era en clave? Bueno, no importa. La cuestión es que no entiendo y punto.

Camine hasta mi cuarto y busque el diccionario, el mejor amigo de una niña súper inteligente de tres años que no entiende lo que dicen sus papas, y cante mentalmente el abecedario, me daba pena llevar dos meses con eso y aún no aprendérmelo. Y llegue a la letra "t" de "tabú" y la busque un par de minutos hasta que la halle.

"la palabra **tabú** designa a una conducta, actividad o costumbre prohibida por una sociedad, grupo humano o religión, es decir, es la prohibición de algo natural, de contenido religioso, económico, político, social o cultural por una razón de utilidad social. Romper un tabú es considerado como una falta imperdonable por la sociedad que lo impone. Algunos tabúes son, en efecto, delitos castigados por la ley, en este sentido, los tabúes son antecedentes directos del derecho. Hay tabúes fuertemente incorporados a las tradiciones de ciertas culturas, mientras otros responden a intereses políticos.

En realidad no entendía muy bien, pero creía que era algo de lo que no se puede hablar o hacer…y yo estoy hablando de eso, entonces estoy rompiendo un tabú…bueno, nadie castigaría a una niña tan dulce y tierna como yo…claro en apariencia. Lo bueno de ser una casi adolescente atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña, era que la gente cree que eres inocente y no sabes mentir, aunque claro, mis padres no son tontos.

-Quizá ya esta malcriada, pero ni que la mimáramos tanto- Escuche decir a mamá

-No lo creo, es decidida, eso lo reconozco.

No importaba cuantas caritas tiernas le pusiera a mama, ella siempre me decía lo mismo "eso no siempre se planea" o " ya lo entenderás" y eso para mi no eran respuestas validas. Yo quería una hermana y tal como dijo papá, soy decidida, cuando se me mete algo en mi cabecita, no hay quien me quite la idea. Mi papa lo llama decisión, mi mama, testarudez.

-¡Yukiko!- Me llamo mama desde el comedor.

-¿Si, que necesita mi mamita bella, hermosa, preciosa, super linda…?

-Los halagos no te servirán pequeña- Me corto mamá

Táctica 1 "halagos" : fallida.

Mi madre tenía su pelo recogido de la forma usual, una cola alta que los dejaba caer sobre sus hombros…mi mama era tan pequeñita al lado de mi papá, que parecía una muñequita, o lo hubiera parecido si no fuera por que sus cejas estaban…eh…¿Fruncijas? ¡no! ¡Fruncidas, si, fruncidas! Su kimono azulado era muy bonito, y la hacia más blanca, aunque estaba algo tostadita por el sol.

Mi padre estaba a su lado, vestido como siempre, solo que variando los colores. Su pelo estaba desordenado, en otras palabras, estaba como todos los días. Mi juego favorito era jugar con su pelo blanco y ordenarlo, desordenarlo…ponerlo de una forma y de otra, aunque luego él pasara su manota y destrozara mis obras de arte.

-Lamento haber pedido eso…se que no debí…perdón- Mi padre alzo una ceja incrédulo.

-Fingir arrepentimiento no te valdrá de nada, Yukiko- Me dijo papá.

Táctica 2 "lamentarse" : fallida

Bien, había desarrollado unas cuantas tácticas para cuando pedía algo, o me equivocaba. Mis padres rara vez rechazaban la segunda. La primera funcionaba con mis tíos y demás. La cosa venía si rechazaban la tercera, porque si lo hacían, debería recurrir a la última y más arriesgada, una que papá odiaba y a mamá desesperaba.

-Quiero que me digas porque, desde cuando y de donde sacaste la idea de una hermanita- Mi madre fue terminante.

Mire a mi papa buscando ayuda, pero él estaba en la misma posición que mamá. Bien, no tenía a donde correr, no tenía aliados, y estaba bajo presión…si decía la verdad mi mama e enfadaría y papa…pues, no haría nada. Así que mezclaría mis táctica numero tres con la verdad, tal vez funcionara.

-Siempre quise una hermanita, porque cuando ustedes se van a trabajar, yo debo quedarme aquí, sola, porque la niñera solo me observa y no juega conmigo…quiero una hermanita con quien jugar. Y la idea la tengo desde hace unas semanas cuando fuimos a pasear y vi a un par de hermanos jugando…parecía divertido- Pause un segundo para darle drama- Y de donde…pues no se, la verdad no me gusta estar tanto… tiempo… sola- Y allí empieza la táctica tres "llanto desesperado"

Yo esperaba que mi madre solo me mirara y dijera que si o que no, en realidad esperaba un rotundo no. Pero mi madre me jalo suavemente y me acomodo sobre su pecho. Se sentía bien, mi madre casi nunca hacía eso. Ella me beso el pelo y sentí un suspiro en el. Ella levanto la vista y yo comencé a rezar mentalmente mientras unas lágrimas entremezcladas las verdaderas con las falsas, corrían desenfrenadas por mis mejillas.

-Yukiko, se que en parte estas fingiendo, pero también se que una parte de lo que dices en verdad, soy tu madre, te conozco.

Ella me bajo de su pecho y me seco las lágrimas con su mano y tenía una mirada rara, aunque sus cejas seguían iguales. Mire a mi madre, ella cerro sus ojos un momento y lanzo otro suspiro, pero esta vez era mas bien de cansancio. Mi mami acomodo su pelo un par de veces y yo me imagine que mi pelo se vería igual, cayendo tan bonito sobre su piel… ya me estaba yendo del tema.

-Sabes bien que esas cosas no se planean Yukiko, y también sabes que no puedes darle una fecha exacta…- Ella miro a mi padre y luego a mi.

-Pero yo los había escuchado hablar la semana pasada sobre otro bebe.

-Cierto pero…un segundo, hablamos de eso como a medianoche- Mi padre me clavo la mirada, me había deschavado solita.

-Despídete de tu Chappy rosa, volviendo al tema. Si, ya estábamos en el tema antes de que tú vinieras con eso. Pero tú pides imposibles Yukiko, tú quieres con fecha y hora, eso es imposible.

Infle mis cachetes en un mohín, odiaba cuando mi madre tenía la razón, cosa que sucede a menudo. Jugué un momento con mi pelo mientras ella me miraba esperando mi respuesta. Me gire hacía papá quien estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Me acerque a el y me senté sobre su regazo, papa cruzo sus brazos sobre mi. De alguna forma eso siempre me tranquilizaba, y me dejaba pensar con mayor tranquilidad.

-Bueno, un regalo atrasado o adelantado, no importa.

-Un bebe no es un obsequio, no se puede regalar- Me corto mi papi.

-Bueno, un deseo, una intención, lo que quieran- Dije mirando a mamá.

-Yukiko…- Comenzó mi papa, pero yo me levante y el soltó un suspiro.

-No pido un imposible, porque no pido una fecha, no pido un tabú o lo que sea, pido una hermana- Baje la cabeza- Y tal vez sea por que en verdad no entiendo las cosas del todo, no por tonta, si no por falta de experiencias…- ¿Fruncí el cejo?¿se dice así?- Pero esta bien, un bebe es una complicación, algo de lo cual ocuparse. Pero yo creo que si no van a darme una hermana, quiero que me expliquen bien porque

Mi madre se levanto de su lugar y me saco del regazo de papa y me paro frente a ella, sus ojos negros nunca antes me habían observado así. Era algo que no podía describir, un sentimiento de culpa me invadió, no se porque, pero estuve al borde de llorar, de llorar en verdad. Contuve un sollozo, pero mis ojos pusieron brillosos…

-¿Quieres saber porque, Yukiko?- Me pregunto mi madre y yo moví la cabeza de arriba a bajo, traducido, sí- Porque no puedo ahora Yukiko. No puedo mantener un embarazo mas de dos meses porque los pierdo, se van…No lo sabías, pero vas teniendo tres hermanos- Mamá hablaba raro, como a punto de explotar, entonces se dio vuelta y desaparecio jutno con papa por la puerta del pasillo.

Mi mamita había perdido tres hijos. Y yo le estaba pidiendo arriesgarse a perder otro más.


	6. bye niñera!

Cuidando a Yukiko:

Capitulo: " bye niñera!"

_Bien, yo lo había pedido, yo había casi llorado y hasta suplique hasta el punto de causarle dolor a mi mama, pero tenia tres años ¡No estaba preparada para algo así! ¡Era físicamente una nena! Mire suplicante a tía Hinamori y me aferre a la mano de Mio hasta que ella se quejo y la solté algo. Alcé la vista y vi como mi madre me observaba, directa y a la vez distante._

_-¿Esto es completamente, al 100 % y sin duda necesario?_

_Mi madre se acerco a paso lento, y me tomo entre sus brazos para sentarme en su cintura usando uno de sus brazos como respaldo._

_-No seas exagerada, es un mes- Dijo ella y yo gire los ojos._

_-¡Es mucho!¡Quiero ir!_

_-No iras Yukiko, te quedaras aquí y obedecerás. No es pregunta.- Dijo ella y me bajo._

_Mire en silencio como mi madre tomaba del suelo su maleta y salía por la puerta, girando su cabeza para darme una última mirada antes de atravesar el portal que la llevaría al mundo humano donde la esperaba mi padre. Una vez que su imagen desapareció de mi vista, mis ojos se inundaron y ocultándome detrás de mi tía Hinamori, llore quedito, de forma que solo Mio, pudiese oírme._

_Mi madre había decidido de una vez por todas averiguar por que no podía tener a mi hermanita, y mi padre había insistido en ir con ella, bueno, en realidad solo había pronunciado tres palabras "yo-también-iré" con su tono de "si te opones, te mato" Al final la que paga lo platos rotos soy yo, pues debo quedarme solita…bueno, con mi tía y Mio._

_-Vamos, Yuky-chan.- Dijo tia Hinamori._

_-Si…- Dije mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con su kimono y echaba una mirada por donde se había ido mi mami._

De ese momento ya habían pasado casi tres semanas, solo falta una semana, pensé. Me encontraba en la habitación de Mio, la cual hace bastante tiempo debía llamar mi habitación. Me senté en mi futón miniatura y observe a mi prima, tan bonita sumida en el sueño con su respiración lenta y acompasada. Me levante y observe desde la ventana como el amanecer comenzaba a salir, faltaba tanto tiempo, y de igual forma, no faltaba casi nada.

Sali del cuarto muy silenciosa y comencé lo que se me había hecho un habito desde que mis padres se fueron, salir al patio con mi yukata violeta, arrodillarme sobre la hierba húmeda, cerrar mis ojos y juntar mis manos para comenzar un silencioso rezo para que dios, cualquier dios, el que exista ayude a mi hermanita a quedarse en mi mama, nuestra mama.

-Por favor, si alguien más que este estupido y helado viento, eh no, no, ¡no quise maldecir! Eh…otra vez. Si alguien me escucha, sea dios, sea un espíritu o lo que sea, ayuden a Himiko a quedarse con mamá- Comencé y pase los siguientes diez minutos haciéndolo, hasta que escuche que tía Hinamori comenzaba a levantarse.

Volví rápido a mi cama y me hice la dormida para que mi tía no se diese cuenta de nada, y mucho menos que había salido sin un adulto al lado, había prometido portarme bien. Una vez que la tía entro al cuarto a ver si estábamos allí, yo me "desperté" y con un tono somnoliento murmure cosas que ni yo comprendí. Debería probar se actriz.

Y como tía Hinamori no es mi mama…

-¡Oh! Yukiko, no quise despertarte.

Cayo redondita…

-Mmm- Dije con en un buen fingido rezongo- No importa- Dije mientras frotaba mis "somnolientos" ojitos.

Mi tía hinamori estaba vestida con su usual traje de shinigami, idéntico al que usaba mi mamá… Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar eso de mi mente, últimamente o bueno para ser honesta, siempre que veía a mi tía recordaba algo de mama, _tal vez sea por el pelo…, _pensé. Me levante de la cama cuando mi tía amablemente me pregunto si quería desayunar, y yo negué mintiendo que tenía mucho sueño. Pase los siguientes diez minutos acostada en el futon fingiendo dormir.

Escuche los pasos acelerados de mi madrinita Hinamori acompañados por frases como "se me hace tarde" o "¿Dónde lo habré dejado?" y luego de dar vueltas y vueltas a la casa pasando una y otra vez por el mismo sitio hasta el punto de que ya estaba comenzando a irritarme, mi tía abandono la casa dejando las llaves de la casa debajo de la maseta de jazmines.

_Y faltaba una hora para que viniera la niñera._

Me levante definitivamente preguntándome como podía Mio no despertarse con el escándalo que su madre adoptiva hacia cada mañana, yo no podría aunque claro, dios la había dotado de algo que a mi no, la paciencia. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al baño donde me bañe solita y me cambie sin ayuda de nadie con un kimono azul cielo. Me encamine hasta la cocina donde gracias a la ayuda de tres banquitos apilados pude prepararme un desayuno simple que me había enseñado la tía Inoue, con algunas modificaciones claro. Por ejemplo, los pan queques, en vez de llevar peras, dulce de leche y queso, estaba relleno de algo normal, como verduras hervidas y tan bien picadas que no se definían bien unas de otras.

Mientras esperaba que el desayuno se enfriase lo suficiente para poder comerlo puse la mesa y corrí para despertar a Mio, a quien los ruidos no afectaban, si no el movimiento. La moví un poco en el futon y pronto se levanto. Medio dormida la empuje hasta la mesa en donde le puse la comida en frente. Me costo mucho llevarla hasta allí considerando que yo físicamente soy mas pequeña y liviana que Mio.

-¿tu preparaste esto, Yukiko?- Me pregunto mi amiga.

-Si, no es la gran cosa, pero no se hacer mucho más que esto.

-Yo apenas se poner agua a hervir- Se rió ella mientras comía su parte.

Yo comí a su lado cuando a la mente se me vino un pequeño detalle: la estupida, idiota, retardada mental de la niñera que insistía en llamarme yuky-chan o flor blanca por mi piel llegaría en menos de diez minutos. Me levante de la mesa sin decir nada y ante la mirada de Mio abrí la ventana y salte hacia al patio con la bien heredada agilidad de mi madre. Baje la mirada al recordarla, pero ignore la diminuta punzada en el estomago y tome la llave de debajo de la maseta que me costo bastante mover y volví adentro.

-¿Adonde fuiste Yukiko?- Dijo la rubia mientras desenredaba su pelo con una mano.

-Oh, afuera, escuche un ruido pero era un gatito nada mas- Mentí con mucha facilidad, portarse bien no incluía no mentir.

Mio sonrió y siguió comiendo pero cuando sentí los pasos a los lejos con el excelente oído que tenía envié a mi prima derechito al baño y le dije que se bañara, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, encendí la ducha, que ahogaba cualquier sonido dentro del cuarto de baño. Salí del cuarto cuando Mio acepto bañarse luego de que le explicara rápidamente cual era el shampoo y cual la crema enjuague.

Camine tranquila hasta la cocina comedor y pronto sentí como la niñera tocaba la puerta de la casa con gran impaciencia y antes que se le ocurriera a ella, cerré la ventana como lo hacía cada mañana mi tía antes de decir en voz alta y con una voz somnolienta igual o mejor que la que use un par de horas atrás

-¿Hola? ¿Quién esta allí?.

-¡Hola florcita blanca! ¿Tu tía te dio una llave para mi?- Pregunto usando su tono "para niños idiotas" pero ella estaba hablando con una adolescente atrapada en el cuerpo de una mocosa.

-No señorita Chiharu- Conteste con una voz inocente para silenciar mi furia.

-¿En verdad? Por que ella suele dejarme la llave aquí y ya van tres días que me pasa lo mismo- Dijo sin hallar la conexión, que yo había estado despierta esos tres días aunque claro, ella pensaba que yo había estado dormida.

El plan era el siguiente, ya que la tía no me creía capaz de cuidarme sola había mandado una niñera y yo lo habría aceptado si no fuera que la chica era insoportable. De modo que decidí que la niñera Chiharu debía irse pero sin que yo interviniera de forma obvia o de lo contrario me estaría portando mal. Así que todo consistía en que ya que estaba despierta, lograr que ella no entrase y que Mio no mirase el reloj, de modo que ella tuviera que irse a pedirle las llaves a mi tía, pero para cuando ambas volvieran, la llave apareciera_ misteriosamente,_ o sea por mi, y que ya que Mio no escucho que la señorita vino, decir que ella nunca había venido el tercer día. Pero los días anteriores yo no estaba despierta ante los ojos de la niñera y los otros días yo "no había hecho nada pues estaba dormida". En otras palabras, la niñera iba tarde a trabajar dejando a dos niñitas solas y no escuchaba las instrucciones de mi tía pues no sabia donde estaba la llave y por supuesto, la iba a molestar al trabajo de forma que a mi madrina la reprendían. No era por ser mala, pero ella me fastidiaba y mi tía tenía permiso especial por maternidad, por ende no la amonestaban, solo podían recordarle que había mucho trabajo y que consiguiera una buena niñera.

-Tu mami se enfadara, esta es la tercera vez- Dijo ella frustrada y yo, conteniendo mi odio y mi angustia por como confundió mi lazo con mi madrina espere que continuara la frase que ansiaba- Tendré que ir a buscar una llave florcita, vuelve a la camita y no te preocupes, ahora regreso _Yuky._

-Bueno- Respondí con la mayor tranquilidad que pude.

La mujer se fue de la casa como me lo indicaron sus pasos y yo aproveche para volver a dejar la llave en sus sitio y tomar un libro para abrirlo al azar mientras me sentaba en un silloncito justo para cuando Mio salio del baño envuelta en su toalla rosada.

-Creo que oí voces Yukiko- Me dijo ella.

-Estaba leyendo en voz alta, no estas tan loca como para oír voces Mio- Dije con un sonrisa y buen humor.

-Pero tu estas bien loquita para leer por gusto- Contesto ella y se fue al cuarto a cambiarse.

Yo lance un suspiro y pensé en recoger y lavar las cosas, pero no, dejaría que las cosas fluyeran. Me dedique a jugar a las cartas una vez que Mio salio del cuarto con su pijama y yo la mire desentendida y ella me dijo que sus kimonos estaban sucios y que no alcanzaba los de arriba. Yo me mire y note el pequeño desperfecto, estaba bien arreglada. Pero luego pensé una buena excusa, mis padres me habían enseñado a ser autosuficiente. Sabía bañarme y cambiarme sola, además había aprendido a trenzarme el pelo solita y por supuesto las clases de cocina de la tía Inoue cuando iba al mundo humano con ella de vez en cuando eran útiles…en parte.

Pasaron unos 45 minutos antes de que sintiéramos pasos en la entrada, Mio me miro y yo la mire con una confusión falsa. Los pasos se intensificaron y mi prima se asusto, yo me posesione delante de ella en posición defensiva aunque sabia perfectamente quienes eran.

-Tranquila Mio, estamos solas pero ellos deben pensar que esta la niñera- Murmure con un tono de voz aterrado que era una parte improvisada del plan, ahora solo debía dejarlo fluir y continuar mi actuación.

-Cierto, cierto- Contesto ella parándose y tratando de no asustarse aunque amabas veíamos la puerta pero esperando cosas diferentes.

La llave giro sin ningún tipo de forcejeo y eso pareció tranquilizar a mi primita. La puerta se abrió y cuando vimos a mi tía ambas corrimos hacia ella y nos ocultamos en su kimono lloriqueando y con pánico. Ella nos acaricio la cabeza y yo me separe y limpie mis _lágrimas_ y espere.

-La llave estaba debajo de la maceta, como siempre- Dijo ella y miro hacia la niñera-¿estas segura de que no estaba allí?

-Si, florcita es testigo de que vine y no estaba la llave.

-Yo no oí a nadie, teníamos hambre y cocine algo- Dije y mi tía miro y tras de mi para confirmarlo- ¿a que no, Mio?- Asegure mi coartada.

-Yo tampoco vi. a nadie, Yukiko me despertó para comer y luego me bañe pero no oí a nadie que no fuera ella.- Confirmo ella mirándome.

Lo siguiente fue lo obvio, mi tía nos pidió que fuéramos a jugar al patio de atrás y cerro la puerta, pero yo y Mio pegamos el oído a la puerta, en mi defensa debo decir que era para ver si mi primer plan funcionaba o no. Mio tenía ese habito aprendido de su madre o de Matsumoto, perdón, Kuchiki. Es que se me pego de mi papa que siempre grita ese apellido cuando ella hace algo mal o bebe.

-Lo lamento mucho Chaiharu, pero creo que será mejor que me las lleve conmigo, pues tengo un día o mas de trabajo acumulado y bueno…creo que Rukia necesita una niñera nueva, te recomendare si quieres ¿si?- Dijo mi madrina con un tono tierno- Te enviare tu paga mañana, lo siento mucho- dijo y siguió disculpándose hasta que la chica se fue.

Para cuando mi tía entro nosotras ya habíamos corrido hasta el patio de atrás y mi madrina fue a buscarnos allí luego de lavar los platos que yo había dejado como evidencia. Mi madrina le dio a Mio un kimono limpio de los cajones de arriba y la ayudo a vestirse mientras y yo preparaba nuestras mochilas.

-¿Crayones?- Pregunto Mio mientras se ataba el kimono.

-Si.

-¿libros de Chappy?- Continuo.

-Si.

-¿refrigerios?-

-Si, y las gaseosas también.

-Mapa del sereitei- Formo las palabras con sus labios y yo asentí.- ¿pelotitas saltarinas?

-La rosa, la violeta, la azul y la roja si, no encuentros las otras.

En menos de quince minutos ya estábamos de vuelta en el sereitei gracias a que mi tía podía cargarnos usando el shumpo hasta allí. Pase el día coloreando, recorriendo es sereitei y poniéndole nombre a las calles para recordarlas de modo de no volver a perderme y la calle donde me dieron los crayones de chappy la llame "calle Chappy" para recordarlo y Mio estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando ya casi se acercaba la hora de comer pude oír al tío Ichigo discutir y cuando me acerque mas pude ver que lo hacia por teléfono. Le dije a Mio que bautizará la calle de la izquierda a su gusto mientras yo iba a ver algo por donde estaba mi tío. Sigilosa me acerque a el y ocultando mi riatsu me pare detrás de el sin necesidad de esconderme.

-¿Estas idiotizada o que carajo te pasa, Karin?- Dijo el refiriéndose a mi madre.-No, no, no, tu te vuelves ahora- el espero y supuse que estaría escuchando una respuesta- ¡aquí también hay!...¡es exactamente lo mismo!- una nueva pausa estuvo- Tienes otro niño aquí, si lo acepto es una mocosa súper dotada pero es una niña y como cualquier niño necesita una madre…¡tu por que no tuviste una y no la recuerdas, ella si te conoce y te espera, Karin!- Mi tío parecía realmente enfadado- Lo se, lo se. ¿y si la llevas?- las pausas me estaban exasperando a mi- Ya se que solo ha ido a las casas de Inoue y Yuzu, pero puede adaptarse además esta mocosa se deshizo de su niñera y sostengo que esa niña es mas inteligente y picara de lo que piensas…No se si problemas pero alboroto si.

Me quede allí paradita mientras mi tío decía todo aquello y esta vez la pausa se me hizo tan larga que pensé que tal vez había pasado algo del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Esta bien, yo no puedo pero rukia de seguro lo hace esta chica también es fanática del conejo idiota…

-¡se llama Chappy y no es idiota!- Grite sin querer en una reacción tan natural como pestañear y mi tío me miro.

-Te dije que la chica se mete en cualquier lado es…¡no es igual que yo! Bien, ya esta arreglado, adiós y por el amor del cielo no hagas idioteces como esa- Se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

Mi tío camino hasta mi y vi. como Mio se detenía a acariciar un gatito grisáceo en la otra calle. Tío Ichigo llevaba puesto su usual uniforme y el ceño fruncido normal estaba, si eso era posible, mas fruncido de lo normal. ¿Cómo era posible que no le salieran arrugas de tanto estar axial?

-¿Con que escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

-Pude haberte escuchado desde casa, estabas gritando- Conteste y si, era cierto solo Miss Distraída no se había dado cuenta pues estaba acariciando un gato.

-Bueno, Yukiko, empaca porque mañana te vas al mundo humano- Dijo y me subió a sus hombros- Bien veamos…¿por donde carajo se iba al escuadrón de Hinamori..?

-Por la calle conejo y tomas la intersección de caramelo y luego sigues derecho por la calle del arco iris dulzon para dar vuelta de la derecha por la calle del unicornio celeste- Conteste automáticamente y mi tío se hecho a reír y lo mire feo- Por lo menos yo no i.e. tantos años y no estoy perdida- agregue y comencé a caminar por la calle conejo.

Se que a nadie le importa mucho pero bueno, pido perdón por el retraso y por no haber avisado, pero estaba de vacaciones y discúlpenme pero no iba a gastar lo que pedía el cyber por una hora. Por eso recién publico y escribí todo hoy por que encima antes tenía un bloqueo monumental. Nos vemos, bye!

-Sakuritah- : hola, en verdad hay muchas causas por las cuales las mujeres no logran concebir o no mantienen los embarazos el tiempo suficiente par que el feto se desarrolle pobre mujeres, yo me muero!

Avag22 : Gracias por leer mis historias desde la primera! Me super emociona saber que alguien las a leido y no se ha hartado jeje, espero que sigas leyendo y perdon por la tardanza.

naomi14 : La verdad es que es horrible perder un bebe, a mi mama le paso por que en realidad yo tendria que tener otro hermano mas grande pero no se que paso y mi mama lo perdio por eso es que ella estaba re asustada con eso de perderme por que yo vine después… jeje igual soy la menor.

karin-cosplay : Holas! Bueno, gracias por leer mis otros fics tambien hice otros con hitsuyachi y cuando termine estoyu vos por los hitsuhina, aunque no me salen muy bien que digamos jeje. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer!

Imai-san: (te respondo aca tambien por si no te llego el m,ensaje je) bueno, ya sabes que a mi tambien me paso algo asi pero bueno, hay que sobreponerse che! – notese el "che", soy argentina- por ejemplo yo ahora ando con mis amigos en carnaval, ojala tengas suerte y como te prometi, publico hoy je!


	7. preparativos y viajes

Cuidando a Yukiko:

Capitulo: "Preparativos y viaje"

La verdad no tenía mucho para empacar, pues en realidad no podía llevar demasiado al mundo humano pues sería raro andar vestida con kimonos allí. Cerré mi mochila de Chappy rápidamente y me la puse al hombro para ir a casa de mi tía Kuchiki. Comencé a caminar a paso lento y sin ningún tipo de preocupación puesto que pronto me reuniría con mi familia y ansiaba conocer al fin el famoso mundo humano.

-Ya casi llegamos- Me indico mi madrina mientras divisábamos a distancia la enorme mansión Kuchiki.

La mansión era tal cual la recordaba, sus grandes jardines estaban llenos de flores y el perfume de incienso y violetas se entremezclaba perfectamente con el del característico aroma de jazmín que desprendían estos últimos por la caminera que nos llevaría a las puertas de madera tallada. Mi madrina toco la puerta y temí que sus delicadas manos se dañaran con la dura madera.

A los cinco minutos de estar afuera esperando nos abrió la puerta una hermosa mujer, no, una hermosa joven pues no pasaba de los diecisiete o dieciocho más o menos. La chica de pelo cobrizo algo rojizo nos abrió paso por la casa hasta una habitación y créanme, es más fácil perderse en esa casa que en todo el seireitei.

La sirvienta, o eso deduje, nos abandono frente a otra puerta diciéndonos que nos estaban esperando. En otras palabras Kuchiki-san nos esperaba del otro lado y pronto comenzaría la tortura. Cada vez que venía Kuchiki me hacía probarme mil y un kimonos y me sacaba fotos con todos ellos, era su pequeña muñeca a la cual podía vestir y cambiar a su gusto.

-¡Yuky-chan!- Canturreó la mujer mientras me sofocaba con un abrazo.

-Kuchiki-san, creo que la estas asfixiando- Me salvo mi tía Hinamori.

-¡Oh! Perdón Yukiko.

Tía Kuchiki empezó a reír nerviosa mientras iba en busca de la ropa. Yo observe la habitación, estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito, era simple, bonito y de alguna forma daba la calidez que el resto de la mansión no daba. La paredes estaban pintadas de un color mostaza claro y los muebles combinaban con una gama de colores más obscuros y claros alternando los diseños.

La mujer de cabellos rubios que llamaba tía Rangiku de vez en cuando y solo cuando estábamos solas salió de tras del sillón con un montón de bolsas de muchos colores formas y pesos mientras gritaba con euforia "sorpresa" Mi madrina soltó una risita nerviosa y yo ya me preparaba para la tortura cuando mi tía me mostró un hermoso kimono que en verdad no lo parecía y se mostraba muchísimo más sencillo.

-¡¡¡Kya!!!- Me abalancé sobre mi tía y se arrebate el extraño kimono de las manos.

Observe el kimono que no tenía ni la forma ni el diseño floral típico de la vestimenta. La tela era suave y flexible, no se sentía como mis kimonos y eso que eran de la mejor calidad. Mire la forma, era muy corto como pare ser un kimono pus debía llegarme a la mitad del muslo. Era de color rojo y tenía un par de finas tiras arriba que lo ajustaban a mis hombros. Tenía varías líneas que no iban con un diseño fijo y que de alguna forma tomaban la forma de las palabras "loved me" y no se parecía nada a lo que había usado hasta ahora.

-Te dije que le gustaría- Dijo la mujer de formas pronunciadas.

-La primera vez que lo usas es raro, supuse que nunca había visto un vestido…

-¿Así se llama? ¿vestido?- Pregunte.

-Si, hay de muchas formas y colores, ese es muy lindo. ¿A que te encanta?- Pregunto mi tía sonriendo de oreja a oreja y yo asentí.

-¡Que empiece la sesión de fotos!

No se cuanto tiempo pase allí, pero me probé de todos y me sentí sumamente rara cuando mostré mis blancas piernas y muchos más cuando use pantalones. Siempre había pensado que solo las shinigamis usaban pantalón. Eran cómodos lindos. Pase bastante tiempo escogiendo mis favoritos y aprendiendo a combinarlos. Además me probé sandalias de forma rara y con tacos no muy altos, pero me hicieron tambalear.

Me peinaron de diferentes formas usando cosas raras, bucleras y planchitas, así las llamaban. Aprendí que me veo mucho más linda con rizos y que mi pelo en vez de rozarme la cintura me llegaba hasta apenas un poco mas arriba, solo unos cuantos centímetros, claro. Mi tía me dijo que eso era lo que se usaba en el mundo humano y para no desentonar debía usarlos.

Me mire frente al espejo del gran cuarto, llevaba puesta una falda roja y negra junto con una remera de tirantes también negra que combinaba con mis zapatitos del mismo color. Mi madrina insistió tanto que dejé que me pusieran una bincha roja que de paso alejaba algunos mechones que me molestaban un poco dejando solamente el fleco que me caía hacía la derecha.

-¿Ya empacaste todo?- Me preguntaron y yo solo asentí mientras me miraba al espejo.

Me quede mirándome un rato y me pregunte como siempre por que había tenido que nacer con la piel tan blanca, me hubiese gustado tenerla como mi mama, blanca, pero con un bronceado que la hacía ver más linda. Estaba contemplando con algo de pena como la falda cubría tan poco de mis piernas mostrando su palidez como nunca antes y note algo que hasta ahora no, tenía lindas piernas, paliduchas, pero lindas al fin.

El sonido de un par de golpes resono en la puerta de madera pero yo estaba tan absorta en mis nuevos rizos que no me moleste en en identificar la persona.

-Hola Ran-chan, vengo a ver a Rukia, pero me perdi. Esta casota es enorme- Dijo la tía Tatsuki.

-Nosotras te llevamos- dijo mi tía Kuchiki- Yukiko quedate aquí con Kenji un rato- Dijo y yo me voltee.

Kenji era el hijo de el…¿mejor amigo?... de tío Ichigo y tía Rukia. El era un año mayor que yo y eso me fastidiaba como no se pueden dar idea. El traía su pelo pelirrojo como siempre desordenado y algo largo pero sin que le llegase a los hombros y tenía ojos negros pero no tan lindos como los de mi mamá. Digamos que el vendría a ser lo más parecido a un amigo para mi.

-¡Hey, Yuk!- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que odio ese sobrenombre? Tengo un nombre bonito: _.ko _

Kenji se rió de buena gana como siempre, era insoportablemente optimista. El se acerco con su caminar pausado y relajado aun con sus brazos cruzados hasta donde estaba yo y miro al espejo donde me había estado mirando yo hacía unos minutos atrás. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro tostado y yo le mire, odiaba esa sonrisa por que simplemente me hechizaba.

-La ropa humana te favorece _.ko _ nunca te había visto con otra cosa que no fuera un kimono- Me dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Es por que es la primera vez que la uso…es algo rara- Dije y gire la mirada hacía la puerta.- ¿a que esperan para entrar?- Pregunte mirando la puerta y Kenji sonrió aún más.

Mis tías pasaron riendo nerviosamente y yo solo fruncí el cejo, si había algo que odiaba mas que los sobrenombres era que me espiaran y eso es mucho decir. Tome mi mochila y me la puse al hombro mientras que aparecía el señor Kuchiki creo que se llamaba byakuya o algo asi y el me miro como si tuviese algo en la cara hasta que simplemente dijo "te esperan" y esta vez fui yo quien lo quedo mirando.

Salí del cuarto detrás de mis tías por el simple hecho de que no sabía por donde tenía que ir mientras que a mi lado Kenji simplemente miraba las pinturas de las paredes. Mi tía Rangiku nos miraba de reojo al igual que mi madrina, ¿nuestra respuesta? Ignorarlas y mirar para otro lado. Lo malo de estar con el pelirrojo era cuan insoportables eran las burlas de mis tías luego.

Pasados unos diez eternos minutos llegamos a lo que supuse era como un salon de espera o algo similar. El lugar hubiera parecido muy pacifico si no fuera por que mis tíos se hallaban discutiendo a tal punto que juro que vi sus manos deslizarse hasta sus espadas cuando mi adorada tía Rukia decidió con suma sabiduría intervenir usando como siempre un exquisito vocabulario y mostrando su real educación…

-¡Ya cállense par de idiotas! ¡Parecen unos mocosos, imbeciles!

…Nótese el sarcasmo…

-Nosotros nos comportamos mejor, por lo menos buscamos un campo para pelear, ¿a que no Yuk?

-Claro…¡no me llames asi!- Dije y el estallo en risas solo para que todos nos quedasen mirando.

No creo que necesite decir que el resto de los preparativos fueron adornados con bromas e insinuaciones por parte de los mas "maduros" de la mansión. Yo me dedique a sentarme con mi mochila y mis maletas al lado y a jugar cartas con mi amigo esperando que las peleas y todo lo demás fuera solucionado. Lo malo de ser mas madura de lo que debería ser, es que no tengo experiencias suficientes como para aplicar mis conocimientos. Era como un universitario que no sabe como ejercer.

-¿esto suele tardar tanto?- Pregunte a mi amigo mientras alzaba una carta del mazo.

-No mucho, a lo sumo unos diez o quince minutos más. Paso*. No creo que tarden mucho mas.

-Es que ya me estoy cansando, quiero irme ya. Alcé dos*- Dije mientras depositaba la carta sobre las otras.

En fin, como dijo Kenji, y odio admitir que tenía razón, a los trece minutos y quince segundos mi tío Ichigo me llamo con un simple "eh, tu" y luego tomo mis dos maletas. Me hubiese gustado poder cargarlas yo misma pero era demasiado pequeña para eso. Detestaba ser tan pequeña, no era muy alta que digamos y tampoco soy rellenita, soy endemoniadamente diminuta, flaca y liviana. Por ende no tenía la fuerza física de Mio o de Kenji.

-¿Quieres que cargué tu mochila, Yuk?- Dijo Kenji.

-Puedo sola, gracias- Dije y el simplemente me sonrió.

-Como quieras.

No es un complejo ni nada, pero odio, ¡odio! que estén constantemente preguntándome si pueden hacer eso o aquello por mi, si, soy pequeña, pero puedo hacer muchas cosas por mi misma. Caminamos hasta el patio de atrás donde de la nada se abrieron un par de puertesotas, _las mismas por donde se fue mamá,_ inconcientemente di un paso hacía adelante y mi tío esbozo una sonrisa.

-Vamos- Dijo y me cargo con un brazo mientras que con el otro cargaba el equipaje

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para quejarme porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos dentro de lo que encajaría en el termino de portal. Empecé a moverme mucho para zafarme mientras emitía pequeño grititos hasta que mi tío accedió a bajarme. Caminamos un poco y de pronto sentí un revoltijo en el estomago, lo próximo que vi fue un cielo azul sin una sola nube y el aire fresco choco contra mi.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, mocosa.

-Es…raro y bonito- Atine a decir, por que realmente lo era.

Empezamos a caminar por las calles y vi como gente vestida de forma similar a la mía y a la de mi tío pasaban por nuestro lado algunos sin vernos y otros reparando sin disimulo en nuestra presencia. Seguía a mi tío concentrada en todos aquellos colores, tiendas, olores y todo lo que podía llegar a percibir.

-¿Tienes sed?- Me pregunto tío Ichigo mientras miraba un lugar de enfrente lleno de carteles de cosas envasadas.

-Si, ¿Qué es esa bebida negra con burbujas?- Pregunte.

-Coca-cola, es dulce.

-Quiero eso –Dije.

Mi tío cruzo la calle para obtener la bebida que según el era dulce. Me gire para ver que tras de mi había un espacio bastante amplio con dos porterías en cada extremos y muchos chicos yendo por detrás de un balón tratando de obtenerlo y anotar en la portería contraria. Había escuchado de este deporte humano, fútbol, así lo llamaban y me parecía bastante divertido.

Miraba a los chicos de unos siete a doce años jugar entre si y yo apenas y diferenciaba de que equipo era cada cual. Respire la suave brisa del pueblo entremezclada con los aromas y que de pronto se transformaban en una sensación tan leve sobre la piel que era apenas perceptible. Mire a mí tío cuando su perfume llego a mi nariz unos cinco metros antes que él. Mi mamá siempre dijo que tenía el sentido del olfato muy desarrollado.

-Ten, ahora vamos- Dijo el tendiéndome una lata roja con letras blancas.

En el camino provee las mil y una formas de abrir ese objeto que contenía el liquido que mi garganta tanto ansiaba. Cuando ya estaba por comenzar a desesperarme mi tío me la quito de la mano y con un simple movimiento de su mano abrió un pequeño agujero y puso el sorbete en el. En segundos un líquido negro, dulce, frió y burbujeante me reconforto del calor y la horrenda sensación de sed,

-Gracias- Dije luego de terminar de sorber la bebida.

Caminamos un poco más y tuve que esforzar mis pasos pues un paso de mi tío eran como tres zancadas mías sin exagerar. El sol me daba en mi cara y estaba comenzando a causar un calor irritante en el, cosa que no me agradaba para nada pero lo unico que pude hacer fue cubrirme un poco y tirarme viento inútilmente con mi mano.

-Es normal que haga tanto calor, es verano- Me dijo tío Ichigo mientras me miraba- Una cuadra mas y llegamos.

Esa información me era muy preciada y como nunca alargue mis pasos de forma que pudiéramos ir mas rápido. Ni siquiera me importo el entupido sol que me estaba quemando el rostro y de seguro me lo dejaría rojo, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era una imagen formada por mi imaginación de una niña de pelo blanco y ojos como los míos que sería mi hermanita.

-Apúrate- Le dije al hombre de pelo naranja cuando mas o menos le llevaba unos dos metros.

Mi tío me dijo que parase cuando estábamos frente a una casa que tenía una especie de clínica adjunta a un lado. Sin decir nada abrí la puerta y no espere a que mi tío me guiara o me diese un tour. Camine por la planta baja sin encontrar nada, luego subí las escaleras pero a medio camino me di con mi madre, quien traía unos jeans negros y una remera violeta, no pude reprimir un gritito y me lancé a sus piernas abrazándome a ellas como si en ello corriera mi vida.

-Hola Yukiko, estas roja ¿el idiota de Ichigo te hizo caminar bajo el sol?- Ya no me importaba nada de lo que dijera mi madre, pues ahora la sentía y su perfume me invadió, jazmines con violetas con un suave toque del característico aroma de mi padre.

Adoraba percibir todo con tanta precisión, por que así podía cada vez mejor guardarlos en mi memoria.

-Ma..ma...- No me di cuenta de en que momento comencé a sollozar, solo fui conciente de que mi padre me alzo en brazos y me llevo más adentro de esa casa.

Me aferre a la camisa color vino que el traía puesta y no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarle. Mi papá me mostró un esbozo de lo que en el era una sonrisa, o lo más parecido a ello. El me sentó en la cama y con su dedo pulgar seco una lagrima que corría por mis pómulos.

-Cálmate- Me pidió u ordeno no se bien- Creo que es hora de que te expliquemos algunas cosas- Mientras decía eso mi madre entro al cuarto.

Los mire y no sabía lo que me dirían, pero ¿saben? No me importaba ni un pepino. Estaba con ellos, inhalando sus perfumes y sintiendo su calidez. En ese momento de repente todo me dio igual.

*Jugadas de un juego de naipes llamado "paso"

Hola! Bueno, perdon por la demora pero con el calor me da pereza XD

blackrose1: gracias por dejar un comentario esta vez y la tardanza es por que la verdad, el calor me mata. Y el lugar donde esta la computadora es un horno ahcí que lo escribia de tirones, nos vemos!

Karin-chan:(karin-cosplay) Hola, pues si, ya hasta le puso nombre. Pense que himiko sería un nombre bonito y termina igual que Yukiko hací que de ahí lo saque, gracias por tus reviews

Avag22: Pues si, es una lastima que tantos embarazos sean abortados naturalmente o que sean interrumpidos. Gracias por lo de las tramas!!! Lamento no actualizar con rapidez, perdon, nos vemos

-Sakuritah-: Gracias por comentar y espero que te agrade el personaje de yukiko por que como que se debate entre ser niña y no serlo al mismo tiempo, yo me enredo la verdad jeje

Imai-san: Yo tambien tengo hermanos asi jaja, una se esmera por salir a escondidas y no causar problemas para que a los diez minutos tengas que volver a ir jaja me paso miiill veces. Gracias por comentar y espero lo hagas de nuevo.


	8. Extraña interaccion

Cuidando a Yukiko

Capitulo: "Extraña interaccion"

La tierra definitivamente les había afectado la cabeza. Me senté en la cama de un salto pues el colchón era grueso y mis piernas cortas. Los mire con fingida tranquilidad y tome una bocanada de aire y la contuve un segundo mientras ellos esperaban mi respuesta.

-¡¿Están dementes o que?!- Grite en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que no resultara chillona.

Mis padres me miraban de forma reprobatoria, pero me importaba un pepino. Sentada como estaba crucé mis diminutos brazos sobre mi pecho para tratar de mostrarme firme por fuera tanto como lo estaba por dentro. Mi madre se me acerco y estando erguida frente a mi me pareció mas alta e imponente de lo normal.

-¿Le he pedido su permiso a caso, _su alteza_?- Me dijo deformando las ultimas palabras que en vez de ser de respeto, sonaban a burla.

-Me niego rotundamente a quedarme aquí tanto tiempo. Dos semanas me parecen una exageración- no recordaba si esa era la palabra pero mi madre no había mostrado señal de que me equivocaba.

El silencio me indico que aún era mi turno de sacar mis razones a la luz.

-Dices que necesito interactuar con los demás, pues bien, aquí no puedo hacer eso. Deberíamos recortar el tiempo en este sitio- Explique pausadamente- Además no se mucho del mundo humano y eh… y yo… ¡extrañare mucho a Mio!

Me sentí estúpida, acababa de decir algo idiota al final sacando a la basura cualquier posibilidad de volver a casa. Pude sentir como el final se acercaba y más aún cuando mi papá se acerco a mi. Cerré los ojos de forma instintiva cuando estuvo frente a mi y pude inhalar su aroma.

-Es necesario y es una oportunidad para que conozcas este mundo- Dijo él mientras anudaba a mi cuello un pañuelo largo y angosto.

Sentí de pronto una sensación rara, mi padre no era una persona muy afectuosa y eran contadas las veces que el me hubiera mimado de alguna manera. Un toque leve era el de anudar un trozo de tela, pero si este gesto iba junto con una frase, era oficial, debía obedecer. Callar, bajar la cabeza y allí, mirando hacía abajo, asentir.

Me atreví a mirar de reojo a mi madre que miraba hacía la ventana el más lindo de los atardeceres. Los naranjas suavemente degradados a morados pronto desaparecerían y allí iniciaría el principio de la noche. Mis ojos verdes se posaron sobre mi padre de nuevo, quien paso uno de sus dedos rodeando el contorno de mi rostro y luego salió por la puerta sin más que una mirada. Mi madre me tomo de la mano más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa y salimos luego de él.

-Catorce días- Dije mientras bajamos las escaleras- catorce días para aprender a ser una shinigami- termine la oración y mi tío Ichigo se hallaba mirándome al final de los escalones.

Mi tío traía puestos unos jeans negros algo gastados y una remera blanca y azul que de forma extraña le sentaban bien. Su seño fruncido acentuó su mirada enfadada y se clavo en los ojos negros de mi mamá. Negro contra marrón se encontraron y sentí como si debiera esconderme detrás del sofá.

-Esto…-Murmure pero fui cortada en seco por mi tío.

-Estas de broma, no estarás siquiera considerando la desquiciada idea de enseñarle a matar huecos a los tres años ¿verdad, Karin?

-Tiene el poder para que se le vengan encima y puede sacárselos de arriba tan fácil como puede cantar. No pienso dejarla sola, pero mejor que aprenda ahora.

-¿Puedo opinar?

Los mayores me ignoraron tanto que ni notaron cuando me escape por la ventana de en frente, mi mama, mi papa, y mi tío seguían discutiendo. Salí a la calle y comencé a caminar memorizando cuidadosamente cada calle por la cual pasaba. Mire mi ropa y note que ahora encajaba perfectamente con los demás sacando que no era normal que una niña andará sola.

No me di cuenta de en que momento se había hecho de noche pero supuse que la pelea ya habría terminado .Quise regresar antes de preocupar a alguien. Camine un par de cuadras cuando me detuve en una esquina. La luz de los faroles se había ido y estaba totalmente obscuro. Pensé en rodearlo, pero corría el riesgo de perderme y ya que no sabría guiarme correctamente, pero era peligroso avanzar por allí a esas horas y sola.

Mire alrededor tratando de buscar a alguna persona a la cual seguir lo suficientemente cerca como que pensaran que iba con ella, pero no había nadie y debía apresurarme. O tal vez debía quedarme en la esquina iluminada a esperar que fueran por mí…pero eso haría una niña miedosa y yo no lo era.

-Tú puedes, Yukiko- Me anime a mi misma y me adentre en la penumbra.

Tropecé un par de veces y me caí una antes de llegar a la mitad de la cuadra y realmente no veía nada, apenas los leves contornos de mi mano frente mi rostro. Cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro salte y de puro pánico eche a correr en medio de la oscuridad. _No pienses, reacciona,_ me había dicho una vez Kenji y valla si valoraba ese concejo ahora.

Corrí pero termine por perderme y sin desearlo adentrarme en un callejón sin salida. _Mierda, ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?!,_ pensé. Me voltee para volver a salir corriendo del callejón pero a medio camino entraron dos hombres, y tuve un instinto de salir corriendo, pero no tenía donde. _Y cuando no tengas ya como reaccionar, allí, piensa Yuk. _Nuevamente seguí el concejo de mi amigo, definitivamente le daría un chocolate luego de esto.

-Valla si eres bonita mocosa. Blanca, pelo negro largo y ojos claros. Pagaran bien por ti.- dijo el hombre más alto.

El hombre cojeaba levemente del pie derecho, una herida en la rodilla, una patada y caería. Su hombro izquierdo estaba un poco mas hundido que el otro una clara señal de dolor. Era alto pero lento, aunque las posibilidades no eran tan malas.

-Realmente es solo una nena, entre más pequeña mejor, se venden más rápido. Además corre como un rayo, o sea que esta sana. Bien…- Continuo el otro de un rubio claramente falso.

Con el tenía menos posibilidades, pues era ancho como un armario y fornido. No tenía heridas aparentes y caí en cuenta de que tenía que salir rápido de allí. Tenía dos opciones, una patada en la ingle al bajito y luego meterme bajo las piernas del otro y echar a correr, era más liviana y rápida. La otra era patear el la rodilla al alto y empujarlo hacia al bajito una vez que cayera sobre el, allí correría. Pero de que corría, corría.

Me abalance cuando no lo esperaban y opte por el segundo plan, una patada rápida y un empujón hicieron caer al grandulón y aplastar con su peso al otro. Corrí rápidamente y conté con tres cuadras de distancia hasta casa. Me aventure a meterme en una tienda de ropa y sin permiso alguno me instale debajo de la mesa de la empleada.

-Estamos jugando a las escondidas- Le mentí segura de que ella entraría en pánico si le decía que planeaban secuestrarme dios sabrá para que.

Los hombres pasaron de largo y giraron a la derecha antes de perderse entre las calles. Lancé un risita y salí de la tienda y corrí, solo por si las dudas, hasta la casa donde mi madre estaba saliendo tal vez a buscarme. Me limpie el sudor antes de saludarla:

-Hola ma ¿me buscabas?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Interactuando mami, interactuando. Eso, hacer ejercicio y aprender de este mundo ¿sabias que las empleadas del local de ropa ordenan por prenda y talla?


	9. Al fin resultados

Cuidando a Yukiko:

Capitulo: "Al fin resultados"

Cuando me habían dicho que debía quedarme en el mundo humano en ningún momento me habían dicho que mi padre no se quedaría con nosotras. Proteste por cuarta vez ese día y note como estaba comenzando a exasperar a mi mamá. Guarde silencio unos momentos antes de que ella se diera vuelta a mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Yukiko?- Pregunto con molestia en su voz.

-Nada… quiero irme- Respondí y ella frunció el ceño.

-Lo se, no paras de decirlo. Sal a jugar al patio.

Esta vez fruncí yo el entrecejo, mi madrina me hubiera acunado en sus brazos y me hubiera consolado. Peor mi madre no caería en el truco de los ojos de perrito de aparador. Lancé un suspiro de pura molestia cuando me baje de la cama para ir al patio. Me senté en el piso de la vereda y eche un vistazo general a los vecinos.

Al lado habían un par de chicas de unos dos años mayores que yo jugando con un par de muñecas de pelo casi blanco y proporciones exageradas. Alcé una ceja incrédula de que eso las divertía, crear una vida ficticia que ellas nunca tendrían. Mire para el otro lado donde n par de adolecentes, tres chicos y dos chicas, hablaban y se reían sin razón aparente. Demasiado bobo, peor que las muñecas. Aparte la vista hacia un lugar más lejano donde estaban unos chicos de cinco años o menos jugando con un pequeño balón.

Sin darme cuenta estaba poniéndome ansiosa con cada pase, torpe y sin gracia, que hacían. Incluso me sorprendí a mi misma deseando poder jugar con ellos. _Pero son todos niños, sería la única rara, _pensé. Aunque claro, nunca había sido normal, gire los ojos ante el estúpido pensamiento que había tenido y me levante de mi sitio y me encamine hasta los cinco niños que jugaban que me miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué quieres?- Me pregunto el más grandote molesto por la interrupción.

-Jugar- Conteste simplemente y el grandote lanzo una risotada.

-¿Jugar tu, una niñita tan chica y tonta? ¡las mujeres no saben de futbol!- Dos chicos más se rieron con el y esperaron a que yo me tirara al suelo a llorar pero yo en cambio me quede allí, sonriendo.

-¿A caso le tienes miedo a esta niña chiquita y tonta?- Le rete y sus amigos estallaron en risas- Si crees que eres mejor que yo no te importaría jugar conmigo.

Un par de chicos, los que no se habían reído al principio se pusieron a mi lado. El más alto me entrego la pelota y me pregunto si sabia jugar mientras que el otro solo me miraba como dudando de que pudiera hacerlo. Aunque claro, las apariencias engañan.

-Claro, se dividen en dos equipos y tratan de meter la pelota en el arco del otro equipo donde hay alguien que trata de que no entre el balón- Dije y el sonrió, era muy obvio el juego.

Solo por ser la única niña en un grupo de chicos los adolecentes se detuvieron a vernos mientras susurraban cosas que no llegaba a oír. El chico grandote me miro con odio y me entrego el balón. "las niñas lloronas primero" dijo cuando me lo dio y se fue a su lado de la cancha.

Me enfade demasiado como para permitir que se siguiera burlando de mí. Deje la pelota en el suelo y guiándola con mis pies mientras esquivaba a los otros niños, la patee con toda mi fuerza y el arquero no logro detenerla. Había anotado, realmente podía hacerlo mejor que ese montón de niños..eh..no recuerdo la palabra perro era que hacían mucha diferencias entre niños y niñas.

-¡Es trampa!- Bramo el niñote.

-No lo es. Entro en el arco y es punto- Me defendí.

Mientras la discusión seguía no note como el grupo de adolecentes se acercaba a nosotros. El grupo entero estaba de mi lado, por que el gol había sido muy visible y el estaba mintiendo. Los adolecentes se acercaron tanto que estuvieron a nuestro lado y cuando volví la mirada note el parentesco entre el más corpulento del grupo con el niñote, ambos morenos y de ojos marrones.

-Oye Ray, te venció una niña, acéptalo. Vamos no seas idiota y pídele disculpas a la niña.- Dijo el chico con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

El niñote de nombre Ray me miro con más odio aun y gruño por lo bajo sin dignarse a darme una disculpa. El mayor lo levanto con uno de sus brazos y lo puso patas arriba agarrándolo de los tobillos e insistió con que se disculpara y el, con odio en su voz y sin parar de moverse, se disculpo.

El niño fue llevado por quien pensé era su hermano hasta su casa, pero a medio camino una de las chicas que era alta de pelo castaño y ojos grises se acerco hasta mi y de cuclillas me frente a mi me observo. Con cariño aparto el fleco que cubría un poco mi ojo derecho y me miro a los ojos con gran dulzura.

-Oye bonita, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto con voz suave.

-Hitsugaya Yukiko- Conteste.

-Bien Yukiko, juegas increíble para ser tan pequeña. Yo también juego futbol, desde niña claro, y nunca dejes que hombre idiota te diga lo que puedes o no hacer- Me dijo con voz decidida pero dulce- Nunca olvides que lo que puede s o no hacer, lo decides tu. Nos vemos preciosura.

La chica alta y de pelo castaño algo corto me dijo allí parada con el balón entre las manos cuando el hermano del mocoso idiota la llamo y la abrazo por la cintura. "Nunca olvides que lo que puedes o no hacer, lo decides tu" esa frase quedo grabada en mi memoria por alguna razón, una vez mi madre me dijo algo parecido: "Nunca hagas o dejes de hacer algo por lo que te digan los demás. Tu puedes hacer lo que te propongas siempre y cuando lo desees tu"

Sonreí cuando la chica se volvió hacia mi aun siendo abrazada por el chico y me saludo con la mano. Le respondí el gesto y ella se volvió y siguió caminando. Seguí el partido y ganamos por goleada, como decían ellos. Cinco a cero. Aunque claro, ellos y no tenían al grandulón para que jugara con ellos así que no lo considere una autentica victoria. Me despedí de los chicos cuando mi tío salió a fuera al notar que yo no estaba en el patio.

-Otra más…- Dijo cuando me tuvo frente a el y yo no entendí- No importa, eh, Yuky, ¿quieres ver como se matan un par de huecos?- Me dijo mientras me cargaba en su espalda.

Mire hacía adentro y pude ver a mi madre salir hacia donde estábamos pero no parecía venir con nosotros. No entendía a los adultos, tres días a tras mi tío no quería que yo siquiera viese un hueco y hoy me llevaba a ver como matan algunos. Definitivamente los adultos eran complicados o hipócritas.

-¿No vienes, má?- Le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Debo ir al centro, volveré al atardecer.

Decidí guardarme las preguntas para no retrasar mas mi primera visión autentica de un hollow. Me senté en los anchos hombros de tío Ichigo y el comenzó a caminar no muy rápido hacía un sitio algo lejano, al lado de una calle, había una baranda en la cual podría sentarme. En ese momento un pitido repetitivo salió del móvil del hombre o más bien joven de pelo anaranjado.

-Te quedas aquí, segura y quieta- Me indico con sentándome en la baranda.

Mi tío dejo su cuerpo con un alma sustituta dentro de el y este se sentó a mi lado cuando mi tío salto hasta una cancha a media cuadra de distancia, pero la maleza impedía que fuéramos vistos. Pude ver como se materializaba un hollow con forma extraña, era una combinación de cien pies con un mariposa deformaba y a medio chamuscar.

Me sorprendí con lo fácil que parecía purificar a un hollow, mi tío dio un salto agil y corto su mascara por la mitad y allí, el hueco en vez de desintegrarse como pensé, se abrieron una puertas horrendas que se lo llevaron. Pero antes de que el tomara la pierna de mi tío para jalarlo, el salto hacia atrás dejando que las puertas lo succionaran.

-¿Qué...fue eso?- Pregunte a mi tío cuando regreso.

-Las puertas del infierno. Si un hueco hizo cosas malas en su vida humana, le pasa eso. Si fue una persona buena, va a la sociedad de almas.

-Oh.

Solo eso pude articular "oh". Me sorprendí un poco cuando en ves de ver como el hueco desaparecía, se lo llevaban unas puertas horribles que me daban una sensación tenebrosa. La puerta hacia el infierno. Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí acompañando a mi tío a eliminar el resto de los hollow's que aprecian en la ciudad, cosa que nos tomo toda la tarde.

Los huecos tenían diferentes formas, algunos más grandes y otros más pequeños, algunos fuertes y otro debiluchos. Pero todos eran derrotados rápidamente, y siempre por la espalda o por la cabeza. Me ahorre las preguntas y cuando mi estomago rugió de hambre mi tío me llevo a un local bastante mono, acogedor pero frio.

-¿De que lo quieres Yukiko?

-¿de que querer que?- pregunte mientras el joven de pelo naranja ojeaba una lista en la pared.

-El sabor Yukiko, ¿de que sabor quieres tu helado?- Me dijo y yo incline la cabeza hacia el costado claramente desentendida.- Pediré chocolate y ya.

Mi tío le pidió los helados a la chica que atendía que lo miro entre pánico y deseo, raro, pero era así. Mire a mi tío, a mi no me parecía intimidante, es más, me parecía muy bueno. Lancé una mirada al local lleno de gente y se me helo la sangre cuando reconocí a los tipos que me había perseguido el otro día, y ellos me habían visto a mi.

-¡Tio!- Lo llame. El se volvió se acuclillo y me entrego el helado- Tío, esos eran los tipos que me querían llevar hace unos días. Estoy segura- Le susurre pues a él le contaba todo, hasta eso.

Mi tío los miro con odio y me entrego también su helado y fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraban y yo con terror de quedarme sola, lo seguí. La gente al ver a mi tío enfadado, salieron corriendo, y los que se quedaron miraban hacia otro lado o nos observaban fijamente.

-Oigan, ustedes dos idiotas- Los llamo y el que parecía armario con el altote me miraron y luego a el.- No me jodan y aléjense de ella- Dijo señalándome y el grandote se rio.

-¿Y que nos harás sino, niño?

Uh, no debió haber dicho eso, pensé.

Mi tío les dio la paliza de su vida y yo, mientras comía mi helado que resulto muy dulce, observe todo sin inmutarme. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien apalear a otra persona, después de todo, vivía con shinigamis. Lametee el helado un par de veces antes d que mi tío se diera por satisfecho cuando los tipos no podían quedar mas azules.

-¿Ya nos vamos, tío?- Pregunte.

-Si. ¿Quieres otro?- Pregunto con la mayor normalidad del mundo y yo asentí.

-Esta vez de…uh…¿chocolate blanco?

Nos fuimos de allí ante la mirada de todos. La mayoría miraba a mi tio con temor y a mi me miraban extrañados como diciendo "¿Cómo una nena puede ver eso y no decir nada mas que quiere un helado de chocolate blanco?" Bueno, mucho no importaba lo que decían los demás, ¡además el helado estaba delicioso!

-Esto queda entre nosotros- Dijo el sabiendo que tía Rukia lo mataría si sabía que tuvo una pelea.

-Como siempre tío, será nuestro secreto.

El me sonrió y me desordeno el pelo cariñosamente. Adoraba mi relación con mi tío, entre el y yo no había secreto alguno y lo que no les contaba a mis padres, se lo contaba a el. Yo sabía cosas de el que nadie más, como que la semana pasada los gemelos destrozaron el peluche de Chappy rosa de colección "happy holidays" casi irrepetible y que se recorrieron toda esta ciudad buscando uno igual.

Seguimos caminando un rato más hasta que llegamos a casa y encontramos a mi mamá preparando la cena con una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa que alguien normal no hubiera notado. Ella estaba cortando un poco de pescado cuando tome un sobre de la mesa y comencé a a leerlo pero no entendí nada de lo que decía.

-Valla si han avanzado con eso. Ojala esta vez sea varón- Dijo y yo lo mire mal.

-Sera mujer y se llamara Himiko- Le dije- ¿tu hubieras deseado que yo naciera siendo niño?- Le pregunte con ojitos de perro abandonado.

-No, tu de niño, serias un peligro andante, además me ayudaras a ganarle al idiota de Renji una apuesta- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué apuesta?- Pregunte

-Te lo diré cuando gane, es parte de la apuesta.

-Ah, ok.

Me senté en la mesa y releí el papel, aunque no entendía nada de nada, luego mire un papel negro con manchas blancas medio transparente y tenía una forma rara como de triangulo. Mire la parte de arriba y leí "ecogra..grafia" ¡ecografía! Cerré los ojos y trate de recordar donde había escuchado esa palabra…

"_Mi madrina estaba en casa sentada con mi madre conversando, o lo que con ella es una conversación, claro. Yo estaba jugando con Mio, pero escuchaba atentamente su conversación. _

_-Así que lo harás al final- dijo mi madrinita y mamá asintió- Y para confirmarlo una ecografía._

_-Si, así sabré si estaré o no embarazada..."_

-¡Por todos los chappys de todas las colecciones "Happy Chappy"!- Grite interrumpiendo la conversación de los hermanos- ¡En serio seré hermana! ¡Kyaaa!

Mi parte seria se fue al carajo y comencé a saltar por toda la casa, tirando todo a mi alrededor pero poco me importaba. Lanzaba pequeños grititos al aire y balbuceaba cosas sin saber realmente lo que decía y hasta comencé a bailar sobre los millones ante la mirada atónita de los adultos.

-¡Y un carajo con la seriedad, la seriedad no tendrá una hermana!- Chille y una gotita callo por la cien de los adultos.

-Me debes cien yenes- Le dijo mi tío- No entendía cuando lo dijiste.

Mi madre giro los ojos y le entre un billete a mi tío. Ignore a todos mientras hacia el baile de la victoria. Me hubiera gustado que estuviera Mio para hacerlo juntas, quedaba mucho mejor. Chille toda la cena aún incrédula de que realmente dentro de unos meses tendría una adorable hermanita entre mis brazos y la llenaría de besos.

-¿Se lo decimos?- Pregunto mi mamá a mi tío.

-No, ya lo averiguara.

Ignore todo y seguí saltando de pura emoción sin importar que parecía una nena tonta, por toda la casa hasta que me canse después de tres horas. Me acoste en el cuarto que me habían asignado y me dispuse a ver televisión, hace unos cuantos días había descubierto que existían canales muy interesantes, como por ejemplo discobery chanel.

-Hora de entrenarse para ser hermana mayor.


	10. De la sonrisa al llanto hay un solo paso

Cuidando a Yukiko

Capitulo: De la sonrisa al llanto hay un solo paso.

Yukiko corría felizmente por toda la casa desordenando todo a su alrededor irradiando más felicidad que nunca en su corta vida. Su pelo negro bamboleaba por el aire mientras su risita soprano rompía el silencio del hogar. Sus ojos verdes aguamarina centellaban con la felicidad característica de quien sabe será hermano al tiempo que empieza a bailar sobre la alfombra azul a un ritmo que solo ella conoce.

Karin aprecia la felicidad de su primera hija sabiendo que debe darle una reprimenda antes de que tiré la casa al suelo, no se da cuenta de que desprende un riatsu impresionante. La madre reta a la pequeña por ser tan inquieta y la niña sin decir nada acallando sus risas con una enorme sonrisa camina con un suave contoneo infantil hasta el cuarto que ahora le correspondía su madre a ver televisión, la caja de los colores como la llamaba ella antes.

Mientras la pequeña Yukiko observaba con detenimiento la televisión los hermanos Kurosaki se sentaban a la mesa no solo a tomar te, si no a hablar de un tema que hace horas tenían pendiente. Karin deja que su largo pelo obscuro caiga por su espalda y luego lo ata, como lo hace cuando esta tensa. Su hermano se acomoda y afloja un poco el ceño, tratando de aligerar la situación. Ambos compruebas que la puerta del cuarto donde esta la inocente niña este cerrada y luego toman un sorbo, pueden comenzar.

-No podemos permitir semejante crueldad Karin, es aún una niña- Empieza el mayor tratando de hablar en un tono bajo.

-Lo se, lo se. No habíamos pensado en eso cuando me llevaron a la sociedad de alamas, Ichigo ¿Cómo mierda se supone que iba a prever esto? ¡Ni me había imaginado como madre!- Responde Karin irritada.

-Nadie ni el mismo Yamamoto lo previó, pero paso y ya. Ahora la cosa es como carajo lo vamos a resolver…- Aún tenía las ideas mezcladas cuando el joven de pelo anaranjado hablo.

-Toushiro esta tratando de ralentizarlo, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo. Según el "gran capitán general" una nena de cinco años es un gran peligro- Ella había deformado las palabras hasta convertirlas en un insulto- ¿Cómo pretende ese anciano que apresure a mi hija para ser shinigami solo por que cree que esto puede ser un problema? Ichigo, es una niña, ni sabe lo que es una autentica pelea. Además es controlable…

-De momento si,- interrumpió Ichigo- Pero puede descontrolarse en cualquier segundo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron confusos, ninguno tenía las ideas claras pero sabían que no iban a hacer. Ichigo se revolvió el pelo frustrado, nunca habían pensado que Yukiko causaría tantos problemas. La niña siempre había sido precoz, lo admitía, pero eso era pasarse de la raya. La niña tenía un problemón con su propio estado y no lo sabía es más, hace unos meses nadie lo sabía ni siquiera su propia familia.

-A él no le preocupa su vida Ichi- Murmuro Karin repentinamente rabiosa-Al viejo le preocupa mantener la sociedad de alamas intactas, pero a mi no me pasa por encima- Dijo en un tono mas bajo, amenazador-No es su culpa y no podrá soportar un entrenamiento así.

-Karin, si se descontrola no solo podía morir, si no que se llevaría unos ocho kilómetros a la redonda con ella.- Acepto el hombre- Pero tienes razón, es una nena. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que su cuerpo aguante dos o tres años más?

-0,3 %- Dijo la mujer en un tono muy bajo, se quedaba sin opciones.

Nuevamente se miraron, el preocupado y ella rabiosa. Karin tenía ganas de llevarse a su hija y esconderla de todo, pero el problema aún estaría allí. Ichigo en cambio deseaba que su sobrina aguantase un poco más, si no soportaba su hermana quedaría destrozada. La chica de pelo negruzco se quedo mirando el vacio tratando de formar una imagen mental con su hija y una espada, era mucho pedir para ella. Siempre había pensado que su hija entraría de aquí a tres o cuatro años, cuando tuviera por lo menos ocho años. Pero no, le ordenaban que su hija aprendiera a controlar su riatsu a la temprana edad de cinco años.

Nadie nunca había considerado ni remotamente que Yukiko era una hibrida. El término no era muy adecuado, pero era el que mejor encajaba al momento. Karin había pasado el portal con su cuerpo humano y este se trasformo pero no desapareció por ende ella no necesitaba un gigai, pero por otro lado Toushiro era un alma en todo sentido. El cuerpo de Karin le había pasado a su hija un cuerpo humano, por hecho ella tampoco necesitaba un gigai. Pero ningún shinigami había pensado que un cuerpo humano sin transmutarse podría no aguantar un riatsu propio de un alma.

-No lo aguantara, su cuerpo se pondrá débil y terminara por morir- Concluyo en voz alta sus pensamientos la joven- ¿No es posible que su alma se separe sin necesidad de convertirse en shinigami?

-No lo sabemos, su alma esta muy pegada a su cuerpo, ni siquiera sabemos si puede morir en el mundo humano y pasar a la sociedad de alamas. Es totalmente nuevo- Respondió Ichigo-Podría no aparecer en la sociedad de almas o no poder traspasar el portal…

Las posibilidades estaban allí, podría o no morir y que su alma se desprendiera del cuerpo. Pero también podía no hacerlo. Lo peor de todo era que debían pensar rápido pues la mañana siguiente debían regresar y presentar una decisión. Le habían dado tres opciones variables. La primera era la que ellos preferían, permitir a su hija hacer un entrenamiento intensivo sobre su riatsu; la segunda consistía en sedarla hasta el punto de matarla de forma indolora y esperar que el cuerpo y el alma se separaran cosa que no era ciento por ciento segura. La tercera y la que Karin detestaba aún más era no hacer nada y dejar a su hija morir encerrada en un sitio en si donde se descontrolara no afectara a nadie.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? En cualquiera de las tres podría morir- Se resigno Karin aún furiosa.- Si hubiera pensado en esto ella no tendría que pasar por ello…

-Ya es bastante que el idiota de Toushiro se mortifique con esa idea ¿Ahora tu también? ¡Y un carajo Karin!

Karin se odiaba a si misma por ser tan idiota y no debía que hacer o decir al día siguiente, de cualquier modo su hija corría peligro. Frente a Yukiko había procurado actuar normalmente siendo sin quererlo un poco mas permisiva de lo usual pero no podía no serlo sabiendo que tal vez su hija no llegaría a los seis años. Ichigo le había dado una probadita a Yukiko sobre lo que era ser shinigami para que cuando le pidieran su opinión a la niña supiera lo que escogía ¿Pero realmente la podían dejar escoger siendo tan inmadura e irresponsable de sus decisiones?

-Pregúntaselo- Ordeno en hombre- Se que dirás que es una niña, pero debes decírselo igual. Ya sabe lo que es ser un shinigami, sabe lo que es estar sola y no le teme a la muerte. Tiene derecho a decidir de su vida.

-¿Cómo mierda le dices a tu hija que tal vez se va a morir? – Se pregunto mas para si misma Karin.

Ichigo no contesto, por que ninguna frase le parecía apropiada. Parecía que a su hermana todo le iba en contra, cuando lograba concebir y mantener un embarazo, le dicen que su hija podría morirse. Ni hablar para Toushiro, su hija la niña de sus ojos constituía un peligro para la sociedad de almas y el debía cumplir un juramento de proteger esa sociedad y en contra de las reglas luchana por ralentizar el tiempo que le quedaba a su hija única. Ambos maldecían en voz alta el no haber sido más cuidadosos.

-¡Yukiko!- Llamo Karin.

Medio minuto luego apareció la pequeña con una mueca de disgusto única en su rostro redondeado e infantil. La niña camino con su paso rítmico y delicado, una de las cosas quemas atraía la atención hacía ella. Yukiko traía aún esa bella sonrisa que Karin odiaba tener que quitar de su rostro. La niña se sentó al lado de su madre y con su aguda y melodiosa voz hablo:

-¿Necesitas algo, mamá?

-No, Yukiko creo que…yo debo…es que…- Karin se mordió el labio nunca titubeaba al formar una frase, pero en ese momento no sabía que decir.

-Estas nerviosa- Afirmo la menor- Te tocas el pelo y ladeas la cabeza hacía la derecha, tienes la frente perlada y tartamudeas. Conclusión: algo grabe pasa.

La precoz niña era experta en memorizar pequeños gestos, hasta uno pequeño como lo era un movimiento leve de la pose, que le permitían saber el estado de la persona. Karin ya no se sorprendía de su hija, se había habituado a su peculiar forma de ser, de hablar e incluso de comunicarse por gestos. Karin asintió y sin más decidió improvisar sobre la marcha.

-Tu sabes que yo era humana cuando fui a la sociedad de almas- La niña sintió- pues bien como mi cuerpo en la sociedad de almas sigue aún siendo humano tu heredaste un cuerpo humano.

-¿Por eso no necesito un muñeco como el tío y papá?- Su madre le dio la razón con un gesto.

-Tu cuerpo sigue siendo humano y no sabemos hasta que punto tu alma se fusiono con el. Pero desarrollaste un poder espiritual alto.

.Si, papa me lo dijo una vez- Interrumpió la pequeña y cuando su madre frunció el cejo se callo.

-Un cuerpo humano no puede soportar tanto riatsu, Yukiko. Si permaneces así…

-…mi riatsu destrozara mi cuerpo- Completo la niña abriendo sus ojos por el impacto.

Yukiko se paro de golpe como impulsada por una palanca invisible. La niña no hablaba, no pensaba, no se movía ni mínimamente. Yukiko abría y cerraba la boca haciendo el amague de querer formar palabras que no salían. Karin se apresuro a rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo dispuesta morir antes que a entregarla cuando sus ojos se humedecieron. Yukiko rompió en llanto entre los brazos de su madre, ella rara vez la abrazaba de ese modo, pero ahora lloraba por la vida que pensaba no iba a tener.

¿Qué malo había hecho ella para que no la dejaran vivir? ¿Acaso era la manera como trataba a Kenji o como sobreprotegía a Mio? Tal vez fueron los malos pensamientos o los actos poco puros que había cometido. Yukiko lloraba y lanzaba chillidos maldiciendo en voz alta, si iba a morir poco le importaba que le pasara factura de unos cuantos comentarios.

-¡Tranquila, Yukiko!- intervino Ichigo al ver que su hermana no respondía.

Karin sin decir nada se paro y cargo a su hija hasta su cuarto donde la deposito en la cama. La mujer, bajo la mirada de su atónito hermano, tomo un muñeco de peluche del conejo Chappy y se lo dio a su hija, luego se sentó en la cama y la puso sobre su regazo. Yukiko se giro y miro a su madre, estaba entristecida.

-Tu decides Yukiko, tu padre me matara por esto pero ya que…- Murmuro Karin en tono dulce para calmar a su hija- Puedes escoger, puedes hacer un entrenamiento físico muy grande, podemos intentar separar tu alma de tu cuerpo de forma indolora aunque no sepamos si es posible que vivas o podemos dejarte morir.

La mujer acaricio el pelo de su hija contemplando su parecido con ella mientras la chica pensaba. Ichigo por su lado veía todo desde la puerta pensando en cuanto había cambiado su hermana desde la llegada de esa pequeña niña. La diminuta Hitsugaya contemplo la imagen mental de si misma vestida como su madre y un doloroso entrenamiento mayores a los que ella había acudido. La otra era cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos o morir de forma dolorosa.

La pequeña nunca había sido miedosa y pensó que dejarse morir o que los demás hicieran todo por ella era cobarde. Intentar ser shinigami por otro lado le parecía mejor, si bien el entrenamiento no iba a ser bonito pondría orgullosos a sus padres y su hermana.

_Si yo lo hago, Himiko nace sanita ¿Ok, Diosito?_, pensó la niña sin saber que lo que hacía era una promesa a si misma. Por que no lo haría solo por si misma, no, ella lo haría para ver a su hermana a la cara cuando naciera y decirle sin ninguna duda que en la vida había que ser valiente. Debía ganarse respeto para ser una buena hermana mayor. Según discobery los hermanos deben ejercer cierto respeto a sus hermanos y ella no podría hacerlo siendo una miedosa.

-Hagámoslo, después de todo lo peor que puede pasar el morirme ¿No?

La madre miro a su hija y noto ese brillo que ella misma tenía, la terquedad Kurosaki burbujeaba en sus venas y el honor a las promesas del Hitsugaya le llenaba el pecho. Yukiko tomó su peluche morado de Chappy Holidays y pensó que ese sería un bonito regalo para su hermana. Ichigo la tomó en sus brazos y le beso la frente, definitivamente esa niña era familia suya.

-¿Y cuando empiezo a usar el estúpido uniforme?- Pregunto ella sin saber del todo en lo que se había metido.

Bueno, primero que nada perdón por todo el retraso, deben haber pensado que morí o algo así. Bueno, ¿no habrán pensado que lo único que iba a pasar era que Yukiko iba a ser hermana o si? Nos vemos, bye.

Dejen reviews


	11. Lo obvio, lo raro y lo idiota, algo más?

Cuidando a Yukiko:

Capitulo: "Lo obvio, lo raro y lo idiota, ¿algo más?"

No podía evitar sentirme completamente nerviosa, había podido fingir estabilidad durante todo el día incluso cuando pasamos el portal. Pero el caminar para presentarme a los capitanes era lo peor del mundo, nunca los había visto con anterioridad. Me pregunte si serían como mi papá, serios y altos. Tal vez hubiera una mujer, después de todo mi mamá también es muy fuerte.

-¡Kenji!- Exclamé totalmente sorprendida de ver allí a mi amigo.

-¡Hey, yuk!- Me saludo usando ese maldito apodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté puesto que me habían dicho que tenía que esperar en esa pequeña habitación hasta que me llamaran.

-Mi mamá también es humana. Mismo problema, nena Einstein, pensé que ya lo habrías imaginado- Explico y yo solo atiné a fruncir el cejo como hacían mis padres.-Lo siento, tal vez debí habértelo dicho. Pero no me dejaron hacerlo- Concluyo.

Kenji se sentó a mi lado sin decir más, tranquilo como siempre. Yo por mi lado estaba aterrada, Kenji ya conocía a los capitanes y además tenía un poco de entrenamiento yo por otro lado, estaba completamente perdida. Así era, yo la que siempre sabía todo estaba asustada, cosa que experimentaba por primera vez. Y él, el que siempre andaba con una estúpida sonrisa estaba allí, campante al igual que siempre. Lo envidié, envidié esa tranquilada tan propia de él.

-Tranquila, Yukiko. No nos pueden hacer nada, no frente a nuestros padres- Dijo en un patético intento por tranquilizarme- Tranquila, chica. Me vas a poner nervioso a mi.

Kenji desordeno su pelo rojizo corto como lo hacía cada vez que no sabía que decir. No era el tipo de chico que decía las cosas con tacto, no, el arruinaba las cosas siempre al final de la oración, un ejemplo el "no frente a nuestros padres" que mi mente pronto cuestiono ¿y si ellos no están allí? Después de todo incluso los capitanes tienen un comandante.

-¿Puedo ser egoísta y pedirte algo?- Pregunto de repente Kenji luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Si.

-En el caso de que no puedas soportar el entrenamiento déjalo. Sabes que no nos tendrán compasión por ser niños si la sociedad de almas esta en peligro. ¿De acuerdo?- Me pregunto, o mas bien ordeno.

-No, no hay ningún acuerdo. Puedo con lo que me pongas al frente y si no, prefiero intentarlo hasta no sentir mis piernas… ni loca dejo que me miren con cara de "pobre niñita indefensa"- Dije deformando lo ultimo en un insulto- Además se que tu tampoco lo dejaras

-Es diferente, enana.

-No, no lo es, flamita- Respondí irritada.

-¿A quien llamas flamita, paliducha?

-¡A ti, fogón andante!

De alguna extraña manera que realmente no sabría explicar terminamos peleando y se me escapo el tiempo entre insultos y pequeños golpes. No sabía que tenía un nivel de insultos tan elevado, aunque mirando a mi familia… Bueno, el tema es que en menos de lo que pensé un oficial vestido como shinigami nos nombro. Primero a él y luego a mi.

Kenji salió primero y yo a su lado parecía aún más pequeña. Nos tomaron ciento cuarenta y ocho pasos llegar a nuestro destino, la sala de conferencias. El shinigami se fue y nos dejo allí, parados frente a una puerta de madera antigua.

-Respira hondo, mantén la respiración y luego exhala ¿Te hablando la tierra humana, petisa?

-Para nada, fosforito, esto perfecta.

Nuevamente empezamos a pelear pero cuando sentimos un chirrido de la puerta abriéndose inmediatamente me puse firme, aunque no se como con mi apariencia de nena de cinco años podía parecer firme. Mantuve la respiración unos cinco segundos antes de comenzar a avanzar a paso lento y seguro. Bueno, aparentemente seguro.

A cada lado habían dos filas con los que supuse serían los capitanes. Tal y como había pensado habían capitanas con apariencias bastante excéntricas, pero capitanas al fin ¿Quién se trenza el pelo hacía adelante? Divisé a tres personas conocidas, mi padre, el padre de Kenji y el tío Ichigo. Al final, imponente en una especie de trono, estaba un hombre enorme aparentemente anciano y de una barba larga que de seguro gastaría litros de crema para lavarla…¿las barbas se lavan con crema? Nota mental: preguntarle a mamá.

-Kenji Abarai- Nombro a mi amigo quien dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Soy yo, señor- Contesto un segundo después, completamente tranquilo.

¿En que momento Kenji podía volverse tan serio? No pude reconocer al bromista y molesto chico pelirrojo en aquel serio niño de casi siete años. Nunca pensé en que llegaría el día que esa sonrisa contagiosa desaparecería de su rostro trigueño. El capitán general lo miro detenidamente, examinándolo con cuidado con una mirada helada, incompasiva.

-Yukiko Hitsugaya- Me llamo el viejo barbón, perdón, el capitán general con aspecto de lo mas peculiar.

-Aquí estoy, señor- Dije lo mas firmemente posible aunque mi voz era demasiado..¿como decirlo? ¿de nena?

Todos los capitanes nos miraban y pude detectar como mi tío luchaba por contener su expresión de furia mientras mi padre parecía listo para saltar a defendernos en una posición sutil de defensa. Respire siguiendo el concejo de Kenji, aunque nunca se lo diría por supuesto, tres respiraciones completas luego el viejo hablo:

-Si bien son menores de lo esperado, consultó su decisión- Hablo el hombre y pronto toda mi decisión se cayo al suelo ¿Cómo mantenerse firme ante una coz tan…superior y hasta amenazante? Kenji asintió firmemente, pero yo sabía que un gesto aquí no bastaba. En casa si, pero allí no.

-Si señor, aceptamos ser sometidos a un entrenamiento intensivo.

No tengo la mas mínima idea de donde carajo me salió tanta decisión ni como `pude proyectar mi vos de esa manera, hasta yo estuve sorprendida. Cuando pensé que lo peor había pasado la poca obediencia de Tío Ichigo se quebró y lo rebelde salió a flote en algo parecido a un gruñido;

-¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Son niños, niñitos! ¡No llegan a los diez años…no, ni a los ocho!- Grito enfurecido mi tío.

-Capitán Kurosaki, cálmese- Ordeno el capitán general pero mi padre hablo antes que el hombre de pelo naranja.

-Con todo respeto, el capitán Kurosaki tiene razón. Son niños y a diferencia de la capitana Kusajishi y yo no tienen entrenamiento previo. Esto entra en asesinato premeditado.- Dijo con una calma sorprendente, pero hablando alto y claro.

-Concuerdo, no pueden meter aquí a mas niños. – Aporto la mujer menudita y plana con un peinada muy raro, con dos trenzas vendadas atrás.

-No se si esto es o no un asesinato- Hablo el capitán Abarai- Pero me niego a que ellos hagan ese entrenamiento.

Allí, empezó la discusión por cierto nada sana. Creo que llegué a comprender el 8% de la conversación, principalmente nuestros nombres. Kenji parecía tan o mas confuso que yo pero pronto el barbudo volvió a gritonear un poco y todos se calmaron… A eso le llamo yo miradas asesinas ¿mis ojos eran igual de aterradores que los de mi padre?

-Los padres ya han avisado a sus hijos sobre las consecuencias de esto- Anuncio el barbón- Y aunque su edad es joven…

-¿Joven? ¡Son mocosos!- Grito mi tío y volvió a mirarnos en silencio.

-La decisión esta tomada según el contexto. O hacen este entrenamiento, mueren indoloramente o mueren dolorosamente llevándose parte importante de la sociedad de almas por dejarse estar. Ninguna decisión parece buena, pero ellos deciden.

Kenji, prácticamente de la nada porque yo no le encontré ninguna gracia a la oración, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Bueno, no digamos que yo controle a la perfección mis gestos o poseía la cara de póker de mis padres, así que lo quede mirando con cara de "¿y este?" Esperamos unos segundos hasta que él se dejo de reír y todos le clavaron la mirada, incluyéndome por cierto.

-Lo siento, es divertido. Ya decidimos entrenar y un carajo los problemas con la edad. Si nos vamos a morir de todas formas en algún rato ¿Por qué discuten? No me apetece morirme anestesiado siendo compadecido ni nada de eso…

-Y mucho menos morirnos y desintegrar parte de la ciudad por miedosos. No lo somos y ya decidimos que no vamos a morirnos si es que se puede evitar.- Acote.

-Nosotros tenemos ganas de quedarnos aquí. Este mundo es aburrido, pero la comida es increíble. No quiero irme sin haber probado todo…- Concluyo el antes de que lo golpeara en la cabeza.

-¡No pienses en comida ahora!- Espere un segundo y luego mire al hombre de en medio- Soy Yukiko Hitsugaya, tengo cinco años y tres meses. Y hare lo que me pidan menos abandonar.

Mire directamente al tipo calvo con barba, él me observaba claramente sorprendido. Avancé a paso lento por el pasillo que habían construido los capitanes entre el hombre y yo, subí las escaleras y me pare, diminuta, frente a él. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, yo hice un leve reverencia y volvi a mirarlo.

-No se si puedo aguantar…- susurré- pero no desertare y no moriré de forma tan patética. Tengo a una hermana que cuidar ¿sabe?

Me miré al enorme espejo que tenía en frente, me habían dado el uniforme más pequeño que venía. No podía creer que estaba usando ese kimono, se lo había visto puesto a muchos, pero nunca me había imaginado vestida con el. Me ate el pelo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me gustaba suelto. Amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta y lo adorne con una cinta verde esmeralda... no se por que me preocupaba por mi apariencia en ese momento.

-No sirvo para esto…- Dijo mi madre detrás de mi- No te ofendas Yukiko, pero no tienes una buena madre, si lo fuera ahora no tendrías eso puesto.

Me volteé hacía ella. Estaba como siempre parada apoyando su peso en el pie derecho recargándose sobre el muro vestida igual que yo pero con su pelo amarrado en una cola baja desprolija. Estaba entre enfadada y frustrada mirándome directamente, deseando tal vez matar a alguien- de forma literal-.

-No es tu culpa mamá, por lo menos dejaste tu cuerpo del otro lado… así Himiko no tendrá este problemita- Dije, por lo menos algo bueno.

-¡Mierda Yukiko no le saques importancia! ¡El viejo idiota nos prohíbe intervenir!

Mire a mi madre entre atónita y atemorizada ¿Por qué no les dejaban ir? ¿iba a ser tan duro que de seguro nuestros padres intentarías sacarnos? Mi madre maldecía a diestra y siniestra sacando su furia dando golpes contra paredes y el suelo. Se sentía impotente y yo, demasiado pequeña para intervenir. No sabía que tenía que decir en esos momentos "tranquila ma, si pasa algo lo dejo" No, ella sabría que es mentira "tal vez sea porque tendrás un bebe" claro, eso era aun menos creíble.

-Si estas allí no podre hacerlo- Dije- ordenes son ordenes. Eres una shinigami, sigues reglas, términos. Sacarme de ahí te costara una condena y no solo a ti, mama, a Himiko también ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo?

Ni idea de donde se me salió eso, no me di cuenta de que lo había dicho sino hasta que las palabras resonaron en el aire. En esta vida mi madre me había abrazado en serio muy pocas veces, últimamente no pero por razones especiales, así que me sorprendí cuando ella me abrazo bruscamente y luego me palmeo los hombros.

-Solo puedo esperarte Yukiko, y no sabes como odio hacer nada. Mas te vale volver entera, mocosa- Eso era lo mas cercano que iba a obtener de una despedida decente.

-¿Y papa?- Pregunte

-Le he dicho que no venga- Hablo ella levantándose.

-¿eh, por que?

-Porque lo conozco. Vamos, andando.

Mire a mi madre totalmente extrañada, me pregunte que pasaría por su mente en esos momentos. Deje eso pronto de lado y me concentre en observar el verde y el cielo. Tenía entendido que no lo vería en mucho tiempo ¿Podría ver la lluvia otra vez? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Porque debía contarle muchas cosas a Himiko y porque tenía cosas que hacer aún.

-Solo puedo acompañarte hasta aquí- Anuncio mi mama- Cuídate, pequeña.

Por alguna razón supe que en esa oración habían miles de cosas implícitas que no podía descifrar. Era increíble como mis padres decían tanto en tan poco. Alcé la mirada y le sonreí a mi madre antes de seguir caminando, me habían explicado el camino. No volteé porque sabía que si lo hacía tal vez me arrepentiría y no podía darme ese lujo así que seguí caminando sin mirar atrás.

-Llegas tarde, Yuk.

-O tu te adelantas, Abarai.

Kenji estaba parado recargando su espalda contra la pared vestido también de negro, como yo. Tres segundos después vino un shinigami pelón a llevarnos hasta otra sala. Caminamos muchísimo ¿Cuántos metros habíamos bajado allá? Escaleras y escaleras, me estaban poniendo de los nervios incluso al paciente Kenji ya le estaba dando un tic en el ojo.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo pero supuse que ya habían pasado por lo menos media hora, callada porque sabía que si abría la boca me saldrían insultos, seguí caminando. Unos minutos después cuando me planteaba seriamente soltar la lengua el tipo nos dejo frente a una puerta.

-Entren- Dijo mirándonos con compasión.

-Si salgo de aquí no me mires así nunca mas ¿Entendido?- Pregunto Kenji, ya cabreado.

El hombre se fue sin decirnos nada y yo me quede frente a la puerta, sin saber realmente que hacer. En ese momento pensé realmente en lo que hacia, estaba por ofrecerme a morir de cansancio, de forma horrible. Estaba de cara a la puerta sintiéndome mas enana de lo que ya era ¿Cómo podía una puerta darme miedo?

-Y una mierda- Dijo Kenji y abrió la puerta-¡¿No podrían poner un ascensor aquí verdad?!


	12. YoAriasu Alicia del sol

Cuidando a Yukiko:

Capitulo: "YoAriatsu = Alicia del Sol"

POV Karin.

Camine lo que me quedaba para llegar a mi escuadrón y comprobé que no hubiera nadie cerca de nosotros; esto era realmente serio. Había logrado engañar a Yukiko durante mucho tiempo y aún lo hacía, pero era endemoniadamente difícil. "Una hija es una responsabilidad tremenda" me había dicho Ichigo y solo dios sabe cuanta razón tiene.

Entre a la oficina donde no había nadie, ningún shinigami cuerdo estaría cerca del capitán de la decima en este momento, y cerré con llave la puerta. Él estaba allí, sentado en el suelo con las piernas y brazos cruzados, como un indio, pensando o tratando de controlarse para no hacer una locura. Lo comprendía, era difícil o imposible.

-Hey…- Le dije sin saber exactamente como empezar.

-Esto es una locura, voy por ella ahora mismo- Dijo levantándose y lo jale para que se quedara en su sitio.

-Ella es fuerte, es nuestra hija. Morira si la sacas de allí- Le recordé.

-Morirá también si la dejo allí, Karin.- Remarco y le anote un punto.

-¿Acaso crees que no quiero agarrar mi zampakutou y patear el trasero de esos idiotas? Es mi hija también, pero solo lograremos que nos maten a los tres.

-¿Cuándo te volviste cobarde, Karin?

Lo mire, clave mis ojos en sus orbes aquamarina y fruncí el cejo. Yo no era cobarde, podía ir a rescatarla en ese momento, pero había algo que me lo impedía.

-Cuando me di cuenta que su seguridad esta sobre la mía, porque ella depende de mi. No soy cobarde, ahora debemos pensar no actuar, Toushiro ¿Cuándo te volviste entonces tan temperamental? Bueno, pregunta estúpida.

-Debemos ir, debemos estar allí- Dijo.

-Si, debemos- Le di la razón- Pero no podemos.

Ese hueco que se formaba en mi pecho y me oprimía cada vez que iba a ser algo impulsivo era lo que me impedía ir a por ella. Ese hueco se llamaba responsabilidad, porque si me mataban ella sufriría más de lo que sufría ahora. Ese sentimiento que me traga cada vez que toco un arma y que me dice "por ella, por ella" cada vez que tengo que tomar una decisión. Dejo de ser lo conveniente para mi para ser un lo mejor para ella.

Yukiko era todo, era luz, sol, ternura, inteligencia, pero sobre todo, era mía. Y por ello debía protegerla y cuidarla, pero la ley me lo impedía. No podía intervenir más o romper otra regla sin temer consecuencias. Ya la había engañado una vez, dos o incluso tres veces, pero ella era lista.

La había alejado de todo con la escusa de un embarazo que ya poseía antes de todo aquello. Había inventado un motivo lo suficientemente valido para llevármela y protegerla un poco de todo mientras Toushiro intentaba por todos los medio parar esta locura. Yukiko estaba tan emocionada con lo de su hermano que no noto mi ausencia cuando en vez de "ir al doctor a hacerme una ecografía" fui a la sociedad de almas a chequear las cosas; todo andaba mal.

Y entonces note e primer ataque de sobrecarga; Yukiko empezó a moverse como si tuviese una convulsión mientras dormía y tiraba ondas de riatsu impresionantes para su edad; y su cuerpo quedo agotado. Cuando ya no estaba segura si soportaría un segundo ataque volvimos y entonces todo se fue al caño; me la arrebataron.

-Esto es horrible- Declare mientras me sentaba a su lado- Dios… hay que hacer algo ¡Son niños, demonios!

-Técnicamente también somos "niños"- Me recordó y yo fruncí el entrecejo.

-Si, que va, aparentamos dieciocho o algo menos, no importa. Ahora lo que importa es como la sacamos de allí.

-No hay forma de entrar, ya lo he comprobado. Es todo un sistema de escaleras, pasadizos y cambios confusos por donde solo un shinigami sabía pasar- Aclaro Ichigo entrando a la sala.

-¿Dónde esta ese shinigami?- Intervine.

-No regresara hasta que el entrenamiento finalice y es imposible guiarse del riatsu; estamos jodidos.

Ichigo se apoyo contra la pared, Renji aún estaba intentado hallar el camino para entrar. Nos había prohibido seguir al shinigami he intervenir en la misión de "capacitación de emergencia", como ellos lo llamaban. Pero nunca nos había prohibido entrar a verlos. Yo era Karin Kurosaki y no iban a dejarme fuera de eso, no mientras esa niña tenga parte de mi ADN en ella.

Entonces una mariposa infernal se poso sobre el dedo de mi hermano y yo y mi esposo fijamos nuestra mirada en él.

-Le debemos una a rojito, encontró una forma de entrar. Vamos.

Sonreí triunfal y me levante en un santiamén. A la mierda con los estúpidos shinigamis "todos poderosos" Iban a saber de lo que era capaz de hacer una madre; sin romper las ordenes, claro. Usando el shumpo y dejando nuestras zampakutou en una señal de no pelea y nos fuimos. Solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

POV Yukiko

Estaba exhausta, cada miembro de mi diminuto cuerpo me dolía inmensamente y me sentía cada vez más débil como si en cualquier momento solo me desvaneciera. Kenji estaba mejor que yo, mucho mejor que yo. Me puse de pie sacando fuerzas de ningún lugar y enfrente de nuevo a mi clon o algo así; no había prestado atención a la explicación.

-No te desconcentres- Me ordeno mi contraparte y a duras penas logre interpones mi espada salvándome de una cortada más.

Ya tenía treinta y cuatro de ellas.

Empuñe la espada que me habían dadoy contraataque lo mejor posible, no podía darle nunca. Yo, a diferencia de Kenji, nunca antes había empuñado una espada y menos tenía técnica. Era un total desastre, peor que papá cocinando, y me estaba yendo muy mal.

Las espadas chocaron haciendo un ruido metálico muy fuerte y nos separamos para volver a chocar más fuerte y yo salí volando unos siete metros. Me moví en el suelo antes de que me cortara otra vez y me repuse rápidamente y la golpeé por primera vez. No sangro y eso fue raro, pero no pregunte y de un salto tome distancia.

-No huiras de mi- Me dijo antes que en un brinco chocara conmigo.

Nos movimos por la sala rápidamente, un sentimiento de pánico me inundaba. Me costaba verla más que como un borrón extraño y esquivarla era muy trabajoso. Correr era lo que más hacía mientras intentaba encontrar un espacio por donde atacarla. Me tembló el pulso un segundo y en menos de lo que creí posible ella ya me había quitado la espada mientras yo intentaba patéticamente levantarme del suelo; me dolía, ya no podía más.

-¡Yuk!-Me grito Kenji pero antes de ayudarme el shinigami se interpuso.

-Concéntrate en tu pelea- Le dijo y Kenji apenas pudo zafar de un ataque de su clon.

El pelirrojo ignoro al shinigami y se puso delante de mi cubriéndome de ambos clones mientras me reincorporaba; cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ardía de dolor y los cortes de la espada me sulfuraba la carne viva. Me levante como pude apoyándome de mi espada y sentí como esta palpitaba de repente

_Ya la la la, ya la la la… sonaba un tarareo lejano._

_¿Dónde carajo estaba? El cielo era de un resplandeciente color morado cristalizado cubierto en muchas zonas de nubes rosadas tormentosas. El lugar era raro porque en verdad no era un sitio, era una especie de casa, de edificio o algo así pero muy raro. Principalmente porque el piso era de cristal y debajo de el había u mar rosado y las paredes eras de un material poco identificable. Era como si millones de cristales de múltiples colores, verde, azul, rosa, morado, gris, naranja y muchísimos estuvieran metidos en un solo collage. _

_Un olor a canela, miel y caramelo llego a mi nariz y me moví hasta un cuarto extraño, el edificio era enorme y no podía abrir muchas puertas, hasta que encontré una y me introduje en el cuarto esperando algo parecido pero no fue así._

_Dentro de ese cuarto había un jardín con millones de flores, muchas de ellas muertas y otras tantas vivas pero raras; eran de cristal de diversas formas y colores. El césped era azulado o violáceo y pude ver el cielo entero con su sol oculto tras las nubes dándole un brillo rosáceo a todo._

_-Buena hora de llegar, Yukiko- Me dijo una chica detrás de mi._

_Me voltee y la vi allí; era muy hermosa. Alta, de piel muy clara, pelo castaño rojizo con tintes dorados y unos impactantes ojos azules. Su silueta de adolecente era muy linda, un vestido como de disfraz muy armado era su vestimenta. Este consistía en un vestido azul muy indo con un montón de tul debajo, un dobladillo también blanco y un delantal precioso blanco que iba a juego con su bincha. Dios, parecía un dibujo que había visto antes y entonces solo lo solté, sin más._

_-Un gusto conocerte, YoAriasu- La salude y ella sonrió._

_-¿Te agrada?- Me pregunto ella girándose y contemplando el marchito jardín._

_-Bueno, si. ¿Por qué están muertas las flores?_

_-Este es tu mundo interno, pequeña, yo soy parte de ti. Están muertas porque algo dentro de ti lo esta. Cada color representa un aspecto de ti- Me dijo con voz apagada- Los rojos son tu espíritu de lucha; todas están muertas ahora, salvo unas cuantas. Las naranjas tu decisión y esas están todas vivas. Las azules representan tu valentía presente, la mitad están vivas y el resto a medio morir… las rosas son tu amor; todas están más vivas que nunca._

_-¿Por qué? Digo, lo de las rojas._

_-Porque te rendiste, Yukiko, y no puedes mentirte a ti misma. No eres igual a tus padres, entiéndelo, eres más sensible._

_-No lo soy- Contradije._

_-Si lo eres ¿Qué color abunda más?- Me pregunto y eche una ojeada. Las moradas._

_-Aquellas, la moradas._

_-Ese color representa tu sensibilidad, y hasta el cielo es de ese tono. No te niegues a ti misma. Vamos, libérame y yo luchare contigo._

Me desperté de un parpadeo y logre esquivar el golpe de pura suerte y en un momento en el que el aire llego a mis pulmones grite con toda la fuerza y decisión del mundo;

-¡Roba esencias, YoAriasu!

Mi espada se transformo dejando en su lugar a otra más grande y de otra forma. Esta tenía un filo violáceo muy tenue y el la empuñadura una flor de cristal colgaba soltando distintos colores en todo momento. Los principales eran rojo, morado y naranjas. Por supuesto, sentí a mi compañera tarareando de nuevo y me lancé a la batalla con una aliada.

Tardo mucho, muchísimo hasta que luego de un par de empuñaduras más caí al suelo, agotada y perdi la conciencia. Solo recuerdo sentir un par de brazos finos tomarme entre ellos y oprimirme contra algo blando, luego, solo me desvaneci. Había llegado a mi limite y sabía que había dado todo como una Hitsugaya, aunque en mi caso fuera poco.

**Si, mátenme si quieren. Pero no podía escribir este capitulo, le daba vueltas al asunto y quedo así. Bueno, lo lamento mucho, muchísimo. Sofys.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
